A World Without Danger
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Code Lyoko desde uno capitulos adelante de la segunda temporada. Los chicos no parecen tan indefensos en el mundo real como parecen ya que un estudiante nuevo llega y se une a ellos y les ayuda a sacar sus poder interno. Mejor leanlo este summary es pésim
1. Chapter 1

(A World Without Danger) (Un Monde Sans Danger)

2 capitulo de la segunda temporada a mi manera de ver sin que esté totalmente ligado a la serie

Chapter 1 The New Student

Ulrich estaba con sus padres en una reunión que hace cada tres meses el Director de la Escuela Kadic. El Señor y la Señora Stern estaban orgullosos de su hijo debido a que era un gran futbolista, sus notas no eran malas. Pero para ellos lo que más lo enorgullecía eran la amistada que había hecho con otros amigos. Él estaba para ellos y viceversa ocasionándole problemas de comportamiento pero eso era de fácil solución con más diálogo de padre a hijo pensó el Señor Stern entristecido. Había sido muy duro con él pero había cumplido sus expectativas a pesar de que no le agradaba de a mucho, pero si le gustaba lo que hacía. El Señor Delmas iba a comenzar ha hablar sobre temas menos amenos cuando alguien golpeó la puerta tres veces suavemente pero firmemente. El Director le pidió a Ulrich que abriera la puerta ya que la secretaria estaba fuera. Ulrich lo hizo sin dudar y al abrir vio a un muchacho con el cabello largo, plateado y recogido en un moño corto y un poco más alto que él. Sus ojos de un verde esmeralda intenso mostraban una vejez y una experiencia que a su edad no podía tener. Vestía con un pantalón de Jean negro con una camisa oscura. Tenía puesto un gabán de color arena que se parecía mucho a las túnicas de un Jedi de Star Wars pensó Ulrich. Ulrich lo miró y vio que tenía su mirada perdida pensando en algo que le había ocurrido. Al ver as Ulrich el muchacho reaccionó y dijo:

- Esta es la oficina del Director Delmas. -

- Si aquí estoy - le contestó una voz al interior de la oficina.- En que puedo ayudarlo joven.

El muchacho por toda respuesta entró en la oficina con Ulrich detrás. El chico rodeo el escritorio para evitar molestias a los Sterns y puso la carpeta a un lado en el escritorio del Director. Este tomó la carpeta y la abrió para revelar una serie de documentos. Los siguientes dos minutos se escuchó solo el pasar hojas mientras el director revisaba los documentos. Al finalizar de revisarlos los firmó y los devolvió a la carpeta que colocó encima de su escritorio y dijo:

- Sergio tu habitación será compartida y tu compañero de cuarto es Jeremie Belpois. – El chico por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza y el Director continuó. – Si te pierdes pregúntale a Jim o busca a Yumi que va a ser tu compañera de curso para que te ayude. Ulrich te llevará a tu habitación que te corresponde ya que son amigos. Continuaré con la reunión de tus padres pero ellos te informarán después de lo que se habló, claro que ya no es mucho. Tu y Jeremie están excusados a las clases de hoy para que ambos le colaboren en su instalación y adaptación a la escuela ya que quiero que mañana mismo comiences ir a clases. Ya perdiste muchas clases. Ulrich aquí tiene un excusa para ambos para que la presenten mañana a los profesores en caso de que no les crean más sin embargo yo les informaré de lo que han hecho hoy. –

Ulrich tomó la nota y se la guardó en el bolsillo para luego despedirse de sus padres y salir de la oficina del Director con el alumno nuevo detrás de él. Al salir y cerrar la puerta vio al lado del puesto de la secretaria tres maletas y dos mochilas. Ulrich miró a Sergio y se presentó:

- Ulrich Stern, mucho gusto – el chico asintió y contesto:

- Sergio Andrés Stone Almas, encantado. Gracias por ayudarme, odio ser un estudiante nuevo. – Ulrich sonrió y tomo una maleta con una mano e iba a recoger la otra cuando a su sorpresa Sergio se echó las mochilas a su espalda y tomó las dos maletas que se veían pesadas como si no tuvieran nada dentro. Ulrich reaccionó y agitó su cabeza y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con Sergio a su lado. Por el camino Ulrich le explicó todo lo referente a la escuela y lo que le gustaba a cada uno. Ulrich le preguntó por su familia y el le contestó con una mirada perdida, como lo había visto la primera vez.

- Mis padres fueron asesinados por un ratero cuando este se asustó pensando que mi padre le iba a hacer algo. Se vieron en esa situación prácticamente por mi culpa. Mi hermana mayor se hizo cargo de mí pero ella murió hace un mes dejándome solo y a cargo de la fortuna familiar. Hubiera preferido ser pobre pero tenerlos ellos a mi lado. Ella quiso que estudiara aquí además en esta ciudad está la oficina principal de este país de la empresa de mis padres. – Ulrich miró como Sergio recordaba con dolor y nostalgia a sus padres y agradecía que él los tenía vivos. Trato de disculparse pero Sergio negó con la cabeza pero en su rostro vio la tristeza que lo embargaba. – No te preocupes no lo sabías – Ulrich asintió apesadumbrado y no dijo nada en todo el camino. El silencio fue roto cuando Ulrich golpeó la puerta de una habitación. Esta se abrió al poco rato revelando a un muchacho flaco, de pelo rubio y gafas. Ulrich lo saludó y dijo:

- Einstein tienes un nuevo compañero de habitación. -

Jeremie miró al muchacho nuevo y levantó una ceja al ver el color de su cabello pero le tendió la mano diciendo:

- Jeremie Belpois, mucho gusto. -

- Sergio Andrés Stone Almas. – Jeremie abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerlo y abrió la puerta totalmente y Sergio con Ulrich entraron para ver como se había puesto otra cama y otra mesa de trabajo con un armario para la ropa. A Jeremie le había tocado reducir el espacio de su computadora que ocupaba todo el escritorio para cumplir con las normas del colegio.

En la pared donde tenía su cama arrinconada había un póster de Albert Einstein. Sergio puso una maleta descuidadamente encima de la cama y Ulrich puso la que traía con delicadeza pensando que tenía algo de valor. Sergio abrió la maleta para sacar su ropa y acomodarla en el armario de su lado del cuarto. Cuando terminó tomo las dos maletas y las puso con suavidad en la cama y las abrió para revelar una computadora poderosa. Sacó todo desde cables hasta dos pantallas planas y las puso encima de la cama. Al sacar todo puso las maletas debajo de la cama y Jeremie se acercó a ayudar y vio con asombro el equipo que Sergio traía. Se le iluminaron los ojos al reconocer el material de última tecnología como si hubiera descubierto un juguete nuevo. Sergio y Ulrich levantaron sus cejas al ver a Jeremie conectando el equipo como un niño que entra a una dulcería. Al poco rato entre los tres instalaron el equipo y Sergio agradeció su ayuda y Ulrich contestó:

- No te preocupes, me has salvado de una grande ya que el director iba a hablar a mis padres sobre unas cosas poco agradables que he hecho aquí y que no quería oír. - Jeremie lo miró con simpatía y yo no aseché ni pregunté más respetando su privacidad. Jeremie me dio una copia de la llave del cuarto que Jim le había pedido entregarme ya que es obligatorio que al salir dejemos el cuarto con llave. Ulrich propuso ir a la cafetería a almorzar y encontrarse con sus demás amigos que me iba a presentar. Al llegar a la cafetería fuimos a tomar la bandeja y recibir nuestro almuerzo. Al salir de la fila vi como unos muchacho llamaban a Jeremie y a Ulrich. El se dirigió a esa mesa y se sentó al lado de una muchacha pelinegra y de rasgos orientales. Al sentarme al lado de Jeremie el dijo:

- Sergio te presento a Odd Dela-Robbia – señaló al muchacho que tiene una camisa y un pantalón de color purpúreo de diferentes tonalidades. También vio como su cabello rubio tenía una mancha púrpura. Él sonrió mirándome el color del cabello y yo le hice una mueca y le señalé con mi cabeza su mancha púrpura y el se encogió de hombros alegremente. Me presenté a él y abrió los ojos ampliamente al reconocerme.

- Sergio te presento a Yumi Ishiyama – la muchacha oriental me miró y la saludé a la usanza oriental causando que sus ojos se abrieran a la forma como la salude. Me contestó de la misma forma. Durante la comida le pregunté a Yumi como eran los maestros y ella me explicó cada uno. Al terminar de cenar Yumi y Odd salieron apresuradamente a clase y yo me devolví con Ulrich y Jeremie a nuestra habitación para yo trabajar en el negocio familiar. Al llegar Jeremie y yo iniciamos nuestros equipos. Cargó primero el mío y le dije a Ulrich que juego le gustaba y el me contestó que un juego de pelea de samuráis. Busqué en mi mochila y encontré el juego último que habíamos sacado a la venta y lo inserté en la unidad de CD. Cuando el juego comenzó a correr Ulrich miraba la pantalla con asombro y me dijo emocionado:

- El negocio familiar tuyo es una empresa de informática creadora desde sistemas operativos militares y normales hasta juegos de computadora. – Asentí sonriente y le dije:

- El juego es tuyo te lo regalo – Ulrich me miró dudando y yo me encogí de hombros diciendo:

- Tengo demasiadas copias – Ulrich sonrió y comenzó a jugar. Yo en otra pantalla me puse a trabajar en la codificación de un programa de antivirus. Jeremie se puso a trabajar en un programa de escaneo y por lo que pude ver de reojo mostraba unos pilares. Dos horas después Ulrich y yo fuimos sobresaltados al escuchar el grito frustrado de Jeremie. Me volteé a verlo y vi que golpeaba un puño en la mesa que hizo temblar el monitor. Lo vi y estaba frustrado con el programa en el que lo vi trabajando. Me levanté de la silla y fui a dar un paso para ver como lo podía ayudar cuando vi que él y Ulrich se azoraron y yo me detuve y me encogí de hombros y regresé a mi computador a trabajar con el antivirus. Antes de continuar saqué un disco dentro de mi mochila y se lo lancé a Jeremie diciendo:

- Ayudará, es un programa experimental de escaneo que se puede modificar para usarlo para escanear un PC o una red de computadoras. Depende de lo que se quiera. - Ulrich y Jeremie se miraron a los ojos y pude ver en ellos el reconocimiento y supe que lo iban a usar. Me distrajo un aviso de mi computador para ver que me salía un teléfono en la pantalla de mi computador y supe que era mi ayudante Walter Fox quien esperó pacientemente a que contestara. Yo tome los auriculares y me lo puse en la oreja y contesté el llamado diciendo:

- Por que llamas, sucedió algo del que me deba de enterar. -

- No Señor, solo lo llamaba para saludarlo y preguntarle varias cosas. – Suspirando le dije: - dispare. -

- Señor, Bill Gates quiere hacer una alianza con nuestra empresa. -

- No la aceptes, él trató mal a mi padre y lo echó del trabajo de forma humillante y cuando mi padre triunfó por fuera, lo ha querido no como socio si no una forma de controlar nuestra empresa. – Ulrich y Jeremie se miraron. – Para colmo trató a mi madre como una cualquiera y eso no se lo perdono y por eso quiero acabar esa empresita llamada Microsoft. El señor dijo algo por que Sergio sonrió maliciosamente aprobando el plan que le habían dicho.

- Algo más -

- No Señor, el resto lo manejamos como siempre desde aquí. Por último quiero saber si esta bien o si necesita algo. -

- No, Walter estoy bien. No quiero llamar la atención, no te preocupes estaré bien. El recuadro desapareció y yo me quité el comunicador y suspiré aliviado de que no haya sido nada grave. Mi iba a poner a continuar con mi trabajo cuando mis monitores y los de Jeremie se vio un símbolo raro como un ojo con raras líneas a su alrededor. Jeremie y Ulrich se miraron alarmados y yo bajé mi cabeza entendiendo que eran cosas privadas de ellos. Me puse de pie y les dije:

- Me retiro para que puedan hacer lo que deben hacer, pero lo que hagan lo realicen con cuidado y que nadie de ustedes salga herido. – Jeremie y Ulrich me miraron raro y yo aclaré:

- Yo puedo leer las auras y se cuando me mienten. Ulrich ya sabe algo de eso por lo que se ha dado cuenta. – Jeremie, Ulrich y yo abandonamos la habitación y nos dirigimos al frente del edificio. Cuando salimos vi como unos bichos pequeños corrían por todo el parque y se dirigían a la puerta de la entrada al edificio. Salimos esquivando a un grupo y al voltear una esquina del edificio vimos como 5 bichos de esos nos disparaban desde la entrada del bosque.

Les pedí que se fueran ya, que yo los distraería. Jeremie asintió y se perdió entre el bosque. Ulrich me miró preocupado y yo le hice señas de que continuara. Un bicho de esos me disparó y yo lo esquivé y con un poco de concentración hice levitar una rama que estaba en el piso y la iba a lanzar cuando Ulrich asombrado me dijo que la clavara en el símbolo que el bicho tenía. Yo me giré y procedí como Ulrich me había pedido y la rama surcó el aire como un misil en dirección del monstruo. Impactó en todo el centro del símbolo y explotó en pedazos. El se perdió en el bosque y yo continué destruyendo bichos. Habían pasado como veinte minutos y ya estaba agotado y esas cosas salían de la nada y me tenía rodeado y me disparaban sin parar. Mi cansancio ocasionó que los disparos fueran más certeros esta vez y tres me golpearon uno en una pierna y los otros dos en mis hombros. Me arrodillé e hice una mueca de dolor a las heridas. Los bichos se cuadraron en posición y vi que todos se preparaban para dispararme pero se quedaron quietos y supe que habían sido desactivados y que Ulrich y los demás habían tenido que ver en eso.

En ese momento vi una esfera blanca absorber todo. Vi la esfera con los ojos llenos de asombro si saber que mi cuerpo creaba un campo de energía que me protegió la mente de olvidar lo ocurrido más sin embargo me olvide de mí. De repente parpadeé y me encontré que estaba golpeando la entrada de la oficina del Director de la escuela. Estaba impresionado, el tiempo había regresado un día. Me abrió la puerta un muchacho que reconocí al instante como Ulrich y rápidamente traté de disimularlo. El muchacho también me reconoció pero lo ocultó bastante bien. Pregunté por el director Delmas y una voz al interior de la oficina me contestó y me pidió que siguiera. Yo pasé de largo a la mesa y le dejé la carpeta en su escritorio. Varios minutos después me dio la bienvenida y una breve conversación entre Ulrich y el director pidiéndole que me ayudara a instalarme en la escuela y que me ayudara a dirigirme dentro de ella. Al salir de la oficina Ulrich me tendió la mano y pensé que me iba a saludar pero me asombré cuando me dijo:

- Gracias, por su ayuda aunque no lo sepas. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -

- Ulrich, yo lo recuerdo todo. – Él me miró asombrado y yo le dije:

- Ulrich mis poderes me protegieron aunque volvimos al pasado. Tengo una ligera sospecha de cómo los obtuve pero nada serio. De todas maneras no interfirió con el retorno al pasado. Ulrich y yo nos dimos un abrazo y yo le dije:

- Avísame si necesitan ayuda mía. Disimularé hoy para que ellos no se alarmen hasta que puedan confiar en mi – terminé serio pero triste entendiendo su posición. Ulrich me ayudó esta vez con dos maletas y yo le dije burlón:

- Yo las puedo hacer que no pesen. – Ulrich cayó en cuenta y agitó su cabeza con una sonrisa. Juntos nos dirigimos al cuarto que me correspondía compartir con Jeremie mientras le contaba a Ulrich como había fumigado bichos. Ulrich me comentó que iba a tomarle una foto con su celular al ver la reacción de Jeremie cuando yo destapara y sacara el equipo de última tecnología. Ulrich y yo sonrientes y bromeando nos dirigimos hacía "conocer" a mis nuevos amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

¿Puede guardar un secreto? ¡Ataque de XANA!

Una semana después el grupo conversaba a la hora del almuerzo sobre si permitirle a Sergio saber sobre Aelita y Lyoko. Yumi explicó como Sergio se veían en clase y en los tiempos en que lo veía. Para sorpresa de todos Jeremie dijo:

- Sergio sin querer o sabiendo me ha ayudado con el antivirus para Aelita, además el creó un programa de Scaneo que yo modifiqué para usar en Lyoko y que funciona a las maravillas. Aelita podrá estar aquí y el Scanner nos avisará si hay una torre activada. – Ulrich agregó que necesitaban de Sergio para poder batallar los monstruos de Lyoko y los virtualizados en el mundo real. Todos quedaron de acuerdo de contarle a Sergio todo en caso de necesitar de su ayuda. No pensaron que iba ocurrir tan rápido.

En la tarde, en la última clase del día que resultó ser matemáticas Sergio y Yumi estaban sentados atendiendo clase cuando de pronto el teléfono celular de Yumi vibró con fuerza. Yumi lo miró y se alarmó hasta el extremo. Sergio la vio preocupado ya que miraba a todos lados tratando de salir de ahí, así que fingió un desmayo y debilidad. El profesor le pidió que fuera a la enfermería, Sergio aprovechó y le pidió que Yumi lo acompañara por que podía necesitar ayuda. El maestro aceptó, Sergio y Yumi salieron de ahí rápido. Cuando salieron del salón y estuvieron alejados lo suficiente, Sergio se incorporó y dejó de fingir. Yumi lo miró asombrada y agradecida. Sergio le iba a preguntar algo cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar y Yumi esta vez contestó. Cuando colgó estaba preocupadísima y miraba a todas partes nerviosa. Esto hizo que Sergio se pusiera en guardia y alzara sus manos. Yumi de improviso preguntó mordiéndose un labio:

- Sergio, ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? -

Sergio la miró y asintió diciendo:

- Se que me ocultaban algo pero no aseché debido a que no era mi problema, además de que no soy un metido y porque me debía ganar su confianza. De todas maneras se que es algo grande y quiero ayudar. Guardaré el secreto hasta el final. -

Yumi lo miró sorprendida y ella contestó, mientras acercando su cara y susurró a Sergio - usted tiene que jurar que NUNCA EN LA VIDA decir lo que yo estoy a punto de decirle a cualquiera, bajo cualquier circunstancia, ¿entendiste? - Sergio cabeceó despacio. Yumi comenzó a correr por los pasillos mientras empezó a explicar sobre Lyoko, XANA y Aelita. Sergio a su lado cabeceó y absorbió toda la información sonriendo abiertamente en el temor a sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando Yumi terminó, ellos salieron furtivamente abajo a la fábrica por el cuarto de calderas para ver a Odd y a Ulrich distrayendo cada uno con un par de cangrejos. Ulrich y Odd al ver a Sergio asintieron y gritaron - ¡Vayan a Lyoko, nosotros evitaremos que le hagan daño a alguien deprisa! - Sergio y Yumi sin perder un segundo corrieron hacia la fábrica por las cañerías. Al llegar al comienzo Yumi tomó una patineta. Sergio la siguió de cerca corriendo. Al llegar al final del camino Yumi se bajó y comenzó a subir unas escaleras industriales hacia la superficie. Sergio la siguió después. Al subir Yumi lo ayudó y Sergio tomo un poco de aliento mientras miraba una fábrica abandonada al frente de él. Al minuto continuaron su marcha. Al entrar en la fábrica Yumi saltó sobre una cuerda para bajar al piso inferior. Sergio a su sorpresa saltó y cayó suavemente a su lado. Sergio le dijo:

- No hay tiempo, te lo cuento después. – Yumi asintió y ambos entraron en el ascensor. Este se cerró y bajó un piso. Yumi insertó una clave y las compuertas se abrieron para revelar un cuarto con una supercomputadora. Sergio y Yumi entraron y vieron a Jeremie teclear furiosamente el teclado. Al verlos llegar suspiró aliviado y dijo:

- Sergio, que arma manejas. – Sergio lo miró y dijo:

- Con un sable de luz como en la película Star Wars es suficiente yo creo.- Jeremy asintió y le pidió a Sergio y Yumi que bajaran a los Escáner. Sergio ingresó en uno y este se cerró para el proceso de crear una tarjeta de personaje para Sergio. Al terminar de Escanear a Sergio, Jeremie dijo:

- Yumi, Sergio los envió al sector del bosque, Aelita los está esperando. Ella les dirá donde está la torre activada. Prepárense para la virtualización. Transfiriendo a Sergio, Transfiriendo a Yumi, Escáner Sergio, Escáner Yumi ¡Virtualización! – Sergio sintió un estallido de viento rodearlo y el mundo va oscuro, una vez el abrió sus ojos, el vio algo impresionante, no estaba en el escáner pero si en un mundo virtual del bosque. El miró cuando el se volvió virtual y cayó a la tierra al lado de Yumi. Yumi se parecía a un guerrero geisha ahora. Yumi lo miró asombrada por el cambio ya que llevaba pantalones y una camisa negra con un cinturón donde colgaba el mango de una espada. Tenía una túnica negra con capucha. Sergio se miraba asombrado ante el cambio, sonrió y dijo con sorna:

- Que, un Jedi – Yumi sonrió alegremente.

De pronto una voz dijo algo y Sergio se volteó rápidamente activando el sable que proporcionó una hoja de color plateado. Se detuvo en seco al sentir que Yumi lo cogió del brazo diciendo:

- Ella es Aelita y está de nuestro lado. – Sergio desactivó el sable y dijo al la muchacha que se parecía un duende:

- Perdona por eso. Mi nombre es Sergio -

- Mucho gusto - contestó ella sonriente mientras agradecía la ayuda. La voz de Jeremie sonó desde lo alto del cielo virtual metiéndole un susto a Sergio. Las chicas se rieron de él y Sergio refunfuñó pero no dijo nada. – La torre está en el otro lado del sector. Por ahora no veo a ningún enemigo. No pude acercarlos más parece que XANA puso un escudo para evitar que los virtualizara cerca de la torre para demorar su llegada a la torre. Les envío los vehículos. A ti Yumi el Overwing y a ti Sergio el Overboard de Odd, no creo que le moleste que te lo dé. Cuando dijo esto se virtualizaron dos vehículos. Sergio saltó expertamente sobre el Overboard y comenzó a hacer giros cerca para poder coger movilidad.

- No es para dañarles el paseo pero Ulrich y Odd están en problemas ya que les tocó huir hacia la cuidad y cuatro cangrejos están haciendo estragos en ella. Afortunadamente no ha habido víctimas. -

Para sorpresa de Yumi y mía, Aelita subió detrás de mí. Me encogí de hombros e iniciamos el camino rápido para llegar cuanto antes a la torre activada. Todo el camino Aelita nos guió. Yumi estaba al lado derecho de nosotros cuando de pronto vi dos vigas láser dirigirse hacia nosotros. Yumi también lo vio pero no los pudo esquivar totalmente ocasionado que el Overwing desapareciera. Sin pensarlo la cogí de la mano. Ella quedó colgando de mi mano que evitó que cayera al vacío y me acerqué a tierra firme a toda prisa. Al soltarla y ver que caía bien iba a decir algo cuando un láser poderoso golpeó el Overboard ocasionando que este desapareciera. Cogí a una Aelita asustada y salté rezando que mi poderes funcionaran en Lyoko y vi con agrado como mi pensamiento fue el correcto por que aterrice suavemente en tierra firme al lado de una Yumi que suspiraba aliviada. Escuché la voz de Jeremie decir:

- Sergio, ¿como hicisteis eso? - Yo contesté que les contaría mi secreto cuando volviéramos. El suspiró y las chicas y yo comenzamos a correr el camino restante hacia la torre. Yumi adelante, Aelita en el medio y yo cerrando la comitiva maldiciendo el haber perdido los transportes tan rápido y sin haber visto al enemigo. Jeremie de pronto dijo:

- Chicos, adelante detecto dos megatanks y dos tarántulas, atrás los siguen dos cangrejos. -

- Parece que XANA nos extrañó, Aelita. - Yumi comentó, mientras sonriendo afectadamente cuando ella se preparó sacando un abanico. Aelita cabeceó y miraba a la torre. - Distráigalos y yo iré a la torre. - Sergio cabeceó y activó su sable de luz.

--------------------------

Mientras tanto Odd y Ulrich corrían por las calles seguidos por los cuatro cangrejos que disparaban a todo lo que se movía. Voltearon en una calle estrecha y se escondieron detrás de un bote de basura. Tomaron aliento y esperaban que perdieran a los cangrejos. No habían podido atacar su punto débil ya que los cangrejos no eran estúpidos y no se dejaban. Esperaban que Sergio, Yumi y Aelita desactivaran rápido la torre ya que los cangrejos habían hecho un desastre ya que XANA los virtualizó en el mundo real tres veces más grande de lo que normalmente eran.

-----------------------------------

En lyoko, Sergio se giró y se puso al frente de Aelita y paró dos disparos con el sable y los regresó a su lanzador estrellándose en el símbolo de XANA del cangrejo de adelante ocasionando su destrucción. El cangrejo de atrás fue lanzado al vacío por una onda invisible salida de la mano extendida de Sergio.

- ¡El trabajo bueno Sergio! - Yumi exclamó mientras enviaba a un Megatank su abanico. Fallo el blanco por que el Megatank se cerró y su coraza lo protegió del arma de Yumi.

Sergio se quitó la capa y se la entregó a Aelita (después de que Jeremie dijera que la capa servía como escudo que tenía cincuenta puntos de protección) para que se la pusiera ya que la protegería de varios disparos antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la torre Aelita? - Sergio preguntó, y Aelita agitó su cabeza, - Yo necesito que usted ayude a Yumi, sólo yo puedo desactivar la torre. - Ella contestó y corrió a la torre rojo-resplandeciente. Sergio suspiró y se volvió a un Megatank que simplemente había subido detrás de el y apuntaba a Aelita, - Oh mald… – No terminó ya que se lanzó en la trayectoria del disparo - Oof… - Sergio dijo, mientras cayó a la tierra, - ¡Sergio perdiste 40 puntos de vida! ¡atáquelo! - Jeremie dijo, y Sergio cabeceó y se mandó usando sus poderes aumentando su velocidad hasta el punto de asemejarse a la ultra velocidad de Ulrich al Megatank y este tenía su coraza abierta apuntando a Sergio. Antes de que el disparo saliera Sergio había incrustado su sable en el símbolo de XANA para luego sacar el sable y dar un salto mortal hacia atrás para caer al lado de Yumi, mientras el Megatank explotaba en mil pedazos.

De pronto Sergio y Yumi cayeron hacia atrás después de haber recibido cada uno un disparo de una tarántula y haber esquivado los demás. Desde el piso Sergio vio como Aelita era interceptada por unos cubos raros y ellos iban a disparar. Sergio cogió a Yumi y después de varios saltos espectaculares escapó de la trampa que las dos tarántulas los tenían metidos. Sergio tiró su sable hacia ellos siendo seguido por una par de abanicos de Yumi. Hicieron blanco, Sergio y Yumi se pusieron al frente para protegerla.

- ¡Tres escuadrones de avispones se dirigen hacia ustedes! – gritó Jeremie

Yumi miró preocupada hacia el cielo y Sergio tomó una resolución por que dijo mientras esquivaba y devolvía los disparos de los cubos a sus lanzadores destruyendo uno que otro:

- Yumi, lleva a Aelita a la torre yo me encargo de distraerlos – Ellas me miraron y Yumi iba a decir algo pero Sergio la cortó diciendo:

- Yumi a mi me quedan como diez puntos de vida. Tu tienes más puntos de vida llévatela rápido porque creo que no soportaré mucho rato. – Yumi asintió y con Aelita continuaron los trescientos metros que faltaban para llegar a la torre donde Aelita entro sin problemas pero Yumi fue golpeada una vez por una tarántula y desvirtualizada. Sergio se dio cuenta de todo mientras iba a la torre con unos quince avispones detrás de él.

- Yumi – gritó Sergio lleno de rabia y antes de ser desvirtualizado por los disparos de los avispones lanzó unos rayos de electricidad de sus manos hacia la tarántula destruyéndola en el proceso. Sintió como si se partiera en miles de pedazos y perdió el mando de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y vio asombrado que estaba de nuevo en el escáner que estaba abriendo la puerta. Se sintió muy débil y no pudo mantener el equilibrio ocasionado que cayera al piso. No llegó a tocarlo ya que Yumi lo cogió con sus manos y lo puso en el piso con cuidado.

- Bienvenido devuelta a la Tierra Sergio – dijo Yumi con una sonrisa

Yo la miré boquiabierto y ella dijo. – No te preocupes, cuando perdemos todos los puntos de vida regresamos aquí, solo cuando XANA manipule el programa hay peligro. Te agradezco que me hayas sujetado por que si se cae al vacío no puede uno volver. Te acostumbraras con el tiempo pero sigue siendo pesado la desvirtualización – De pronto la voz de Jeremie se escuchó en los altavoces.

- Retornar al pasado ahora. – Sergio vio como la esfera blanca que había visto antes pero esta vez no hizo nada y dejó que los absorbía a él y a una Yumi que lo miraba agradecida.

---------------------------------------

En la ciudad Ulrich y Odd habían sido descubiertos por los cangrejos que les disparaban con todo para destruirlos. Un cangrejo disparó a un niño que estaba junto a su madre herida. Ulrich saltó para tomar el disparo cuando el tiempo se detuvo y los cangrejos se desactivaron. El disparo se detuvo en medio del aire. Ulrich se levantó del piso para ver junto a Odd como una esfera envolvía la ciudad. Odd y Ulrich se miraron y chocaron las manos y suspiraron en el alivio mientras se preparaban para retornar al pasado.

----------------------------------------

Esa misma mañana todos los chicos estaban tomando desayuno mientras esperaban a Sergio y a Jeremie. A los pocos minutos Sergio y Jeremie entraron deprisa a la cafetería. Un momento después el grupo completo estaba sentado hablando animadamente de cómo sucedieron las cosas desde sus puntos de vista. Ulrich y Odd le dieron a Sergio la bienvenida al grupo. Yumi en cambio contó con lágrimas en los ojos como Sergio le había salvado la vida ya que iba a caer al vacío y él con Aelita arriesgando sus vidas la sacaron de ahí. Ulrich y Odd se giraron a ver a Jeremie quien asintió solemnemente la cabeza. Ellos se giraron y miraron a Sergio con respeto y agradecimiento. Sergio suspiró y dijo con pesar:

- Es mi deber, se lo debo a mis padres y a mi hermana. Yumi se parece tanto a ella. – Ulrich, y Jeremie asintieron mirándose con tristeza, Odd se entristeció y bajó su mirada, Yumi le tendió las manos de forma cariñosa a Sergio para animarlo. Ulrich extrañamente no sintió celos de Sergio sino que todo lo contrario. En ese momento una muchacha dijo:

- Vaya, vaya mi querido Ulrich parece que tu novia te cambió por ese perdedor. Déjalos y vete conmigo y mi grupo

Yumi gruñó - Sissi ¡Tonto! - Sergio levantó una ceja y miró a los otros chicos, ellos estaban gimiendo y estaban mirando con odio a la recién llegada. Sergio miró a la recién llegada empezando a ponerse un poco fastidiado con la muchacha. Sergio le dijo:

- Quien es usted. -

- Elizabeth Delmas pero todos me llaman "Sissi" y soy la hija del Director de esta escuela – Sissi dijo con arrogancia. - todos me conocen aquí y quiero saber por que usted no ha oído hablar de mí -

- Lo siento yo soy nuevo. Hace una semana estoy aquí – dijo Sergio sarcásticamente

Sissi cabeceó sin notar el sarcasmo y estiró su mano diciendo. – Vente con mi grupo y señaló una mesa donde Herb y Nicolás estaban sentados esperándola.

Sergio miró la mano y sus nuevos amigos contuvieron el aliento hasta que Sergio respondió: – Se como escoger a mis amigos y usted no entra en ellos - dijo Sergio mirándola con asco, como si hubiera chupado un limón.

Sissi comenzó a enfurecerse y dijo con desprecio. – Yo soy más hermosa que ella - dijo señalando a una Yumi sin palabras mientras sostenía las manos Sergio. Ulrich se puso de pie de un salto dispuesto a defender a Yumi de la ofensa de Sissi pero Sergio bufó y dijo:

- Sí, por las miradas de las cosas – Sergio señaló a Yumi y a Sissi. – Vas a necesitar mucho más tiempo del que usted piensa que usted tiene para arreglar esa cosa que llamas belleza. Déjenos en paz y más bien intente esconder esa cosa que usted llama cara… - Todos miraron a Sergio impresionados nadie le había dicho algo así de fuerte a Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas en la vida.

Una vena surgió en la cabeza de Sissi y ella fijó sus puños antes de decir - ¿Qué acaba usted de decir? -

- ¿Qué, ahora es sorda? - Sergio dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con una mirada fría (Sissi ahora estaba en el temor completo de Sergio) Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie y Yumi miraron la escena con sus ojos abiertos como platos en el susto a Sergio.

Sissi gruñó en la frustración incapaz de regresar con una réplica mordaz, y Sergio sonrió afectadamente - ¿Hecho? De acuerdo, entonces princesita de esta escuela piérdase de mi vista, yo no quiero llegar tarde hoy a clase. - Sergio dijo, miró su desayuno y la volteó a mirar.

- Ya me dañaste mi desayuno – dijo Sergio gruñendo mientras se ponía de pie (su desayuno sin terminar quedó en la mesa) y empujó a Sissi a un lado para luego salir de la cafetería. Todos los muchachos en la cafetería alegraron como Sissi salio también de la cafetería agitada y enojadísima. Yumi se puso de pie y salió también para alcanzar a Sergio para ir juntos a sus clases.

Al Atardecer después de clases en el cuarto de Jeremie y Sergio. Yumi entró a la habitación y vio a Ulrich y a Odd jugando un juego de peleas mientras Sergio y Jeremie hablaban sobre cosas de programación y pudo escuchar que la mayoría de lo que hablaban lo dirigían al tema del virus implantado en Aelita. En la computadora una ventana mostraba el rostro de Aelita quien miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa en la cara. Ulrich y Odd gruñeron cuando perdieron la partida y Sergio sonrió y dijo maliciosamente:

- Ni se les ocurra pedirme, como pasar el juego o claves del mismo. Acuérdense fue un reto. No sirve hacer trampas. - Odd y Ulrich suspiraron en la frustración pero sonrientes. Yumi se hizo conocida diciendo:

- De las que me pierdo, a este paso tendré que pedirle al Director que me de una habitación aquí. – Todos los chicos sonrieron y Sergio suspiró y se recostó en su cama con Ulrich y Yumi a su lado. Jeremie acercó su silla y Odd se sentó en la silla de Sergio y todos le pusieron atención. Sergio tenía la mirada perdida hacia el infinito y Ulrich supo que iba a contar como murieron sus padres. Él sabía que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Sergio comenzó:

- Tenía ocho años cuando salíamos del cine con mis padres por la puerta trasera ya que la película no se había terminado todavía debido a que me había asustado y ellos salieron para que yo tomara aire y me calmara. Estaban mis padres hablando cuando de improviso un joven vestido sencillamente sacaba un arma y la apuntaba a mis padres mientras le pedían el dinero y joyas. Mi padre se puso delante de nosotros y le pidió al ratero que el entregaba todo lo que tenía pero que no les hiciera daño. El ratero al ver que mi papá metía su mano en el bolsillo se asustó pensando que el iba a sacar un arma pero lo que iba a hacer era sacar su billetera despacio. Disparó dos veces y vi a mi padre caer al suelo y un charco de su propia sangre se formó en el suelo. Mi madre aterrorizada me abrazó y el ratero se acercó a nosotros y le rapó el reloj de su muñeca y la cadena de su cuello. Mi madre llorosa en ese momento olvidada de todo atacó al ratero y lo apuñaló en el estómago con una de sus herramientas de maquillaje. El ratero le disparó y ella cayó al piso con un tiro en su pecho. Yo furioso salté y me encaramé en su cuello. El azorado me tomó con ambas manos dejando caer su arma en el proceso y me mandó contra unas cajas metálicas que tenían avisos de peligro cables de alta tensión. Golpeé con fuerza la caja y esta al doblarse hizo contacto con lo cables de adentro y me electrocutó con fiereza. El ratero salió corriendo de ahí y yo me hundí en la dichosa inconciencia. Desperté en un hospital a los ocho meses del suceso según lo que me contó mi hermana. Ella al verme despierto lloró de alegría al ver que yo no la había dejado sola. Mis poderes se manifestaron poco después cuando estaba en la escuela y un muchacho molestaba a mis amigos y no nos dejaban en paz. Llegué al punto donde no aguanté más y cuando estiré mi mano para golpearlo el salió volando y se chocó contra la pared de piedra quedando invalido. En esa escuela me gané el apodo de monstruo y nadie se me acercaba del puro miedo. Mi hermana me ayudó y con lecturas y visitas a los lamas orientales pude controlar mis poderes a gran medida y regresé al colegio. Ellos siguieron teniéndome miedo pero eso ya no me importaba. Hace un mes mi hermana falleció y tuve que trasladarme aquí para hacerme cargo de la empresa que creó mi padre. – Los chicos estaban tristes de lo ocurrido y Aelita para sorpresa nuestra estaba llorando fuerte aunque no se viera que lloraba pero si sentía en su alma mi desconsuelo. Miré a Yumi y ella asintió y dijo:

- Sergio, en Lyoko tengo poderes telekinéticos, ¿será que en el mundo real también los tengo? – Jeremie dijo:

- Puede ser ya que al crear un avatar de Lyoko el escáner toma el ADN de la persona y lo lee para transferirlo a Lyoko y que sus poderes surjan debido a un gen que contenga la información de dicho poder. – Yo miré a Yumi y vi que había sufrido un accidente que casi la mata cuando era más niña, ya que al mirarla pude ver una aura extraña a su alrededor que no había visto antes, lo que me dejó con la boca abierta. Saqué una pluma de entrenamiento del armario y le dije a Yumi:

- Yumi, trata de levantar la pluma con tu mente tal y como lo haces en Lyoko. -

Yumi lo intentó por un buen cuarto de hora pero sentía que se frustraba por momentos y más resuelto le expliqué:

- Cálmate Yumi, no podrás hacer nada sino relajas tu mente y cuerpo. Tienes que concentrar tu poder para que este venza la gravedad del objeto. Si es necesario levanta tu mano y dirígela a la pluma. Siente tu poder abandonar tu cuerpo y dirigirse a la parte inferior de la pluma y alzarlo y dirigirlo hasta donde quieres o si quieres empujarlo imagina que tus manos lo empujan pero sin que ellas actúen. Cuando no tengas suficiente poder puedes sentir el poder que te brinda la naturaleza y pídele que te done parte de su poder para absorberlo y usarlo para ayudar a los demás. Aquí tienes que tener cuidado porque si lo usas para tu propio beneficio caerás en el lado "Oscuro" del poder y perderte posiblemente para siempre - Yumi en medio de su meditación de repente estiró su mano y de ella salió una onda que mandó a la pluma y a la silla contra la puerta de la habitación para sorpresa de todos nosotros. Yumi abrió los ojos y vio como todos estaban atónitos hasta Sergio. Ella miró a la pluma y vio con fascinación como esta estaba con la silla tirada cerca de la puerta de la habitación y supo que sus teorías sobre su poder no habían fallado.

- Entrena, llévate mi pluma y mañana miramos. En estos días veré si Ulrich y Odd tienen algo parecido y en que los puedo ayudar. Yumi te dejo mi libro de autocontrol, no querremos que nos descubran y nos traten como fenómenos y venga el gobierno y experimente con nosotros. - Ella asintió asombrada pero al poco puso una cara seria y resuelta. Yumi y Ulrich se despidieron de nosotros ya que ella iba ir por su hermano a la escuela y Ulrich iba a acompañarla. Odd se despidió de nosotros y dijo que iba a encontrarse con Sam. Jeremie y yo nos quedamos solos y pusimos manos a la obra para poder traer otra vez a Aelita a este mundo y esta vez sin que le toque devolverse por culpa de XANA y me inmiscuí en el Escáner y Jeremie siguió trabajando con el antivirus y me creó un vehículo para mis especificaciones y yo le pedí que Aelita lo pudiera usar, le sugerí que se llamara el Overeagle.

-----------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Segundo ataque de Xana

Sergio y Jeremie estaban trabajando en la tarde después de clases sobre el antivirus de Aelita. De pronto Sergio dio un grito de triunfo y le dijo a Jeremie:

- Lo tengo, lo tengo, al fin, después de trabajar en él cuatro días seguidos. – Jeremie dejó el antivirus y se acercó al monitor de Sergio y al ver que el programa estaba escaneando las torres de cada sector de Lyoko dio un grito de júbilo. En ese momento entraban Odd, Ulrich y Yumi que al verlos tan contentos preguntaron el motivo y ellos al contarle sonrieron y celebraron el avance para traer y ayudar a Aelita a dejar el mundo virtual. Se decidió que traerían a Aelita pasado mañana. Sergio mientras tanto utilizó su saber en la programación y sus influencias para crearle una vida y papeles ficticios para Aelita. Se llamaría Aelita Stone y sería hermanastra de Sergio.

Jeremie llamó a Aelita y le comentó que quería que ella viniera a la Tierra para decirle algunas cosas e invitarla a una tarde en la Oficina Principal de Sony que era de Sergio y que él invitaba. Aelita desde el monitor le dio a Sergio las gracias y dijo que mañana nos veríamos. Sergio cuando Aelita desapareció prendió el monitor e imprimió los documentos que le mandaba su ayudante y amigo Walter Fox. Al tenerlos impresos se los entregó a Ulrich. Él y Odd salieron para entregarle los documentos al Director Delmas.

Diez minutos después Ulrich y Odd estaban al frente del Director Delmas quien estaba revisando los formularios que habían traído. Tomó el teléfono para nervio de Odd y llamó a Sony y le contestó Walter quien le confirmó la legalidad de los documentos. Colgó el teléfono y miró nuevamente los papeles y dijo:

- Muy bien, hermanastra de Sergio. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella? Odd -

- Aelita. -

- ¿Y de donde viene? -

- Según lo que Sergio me dijo ella viene de Inglaterra. -

- humm – El Director los miró fijamente y dijo:

- Bien, los papeles están en orden y tiene buenas recomendaciones de su anterior escuela y del director de Sony. Ella será bienvenida, déjenme crear su historial y una carpeta nueva. Ulrich entrégale a Sergio esto cuando vuelva por la noche de su trabajo y dile que su hermanastra es bienvenida a la Escuela Kadic. Ahora retírense a hacer sus tareas y preparar sus clases de mañana. - Ulrich y Odd salieron de la oficina del Director y en el pasillo lejos de la oficina se chocaron las manos y se rieron a más no poder.

- Fantástico – dijo Odd entre risas. Sus risas se detuvieron al ver a Jim con las manos en la cintura. Él dijo:

- ¿Qué están preparando ahora?

- Nada Jim, estábamos entregándole unos documentos al Director sobre una alumna nueva hermana adoptiva de Sergio. -

- Que excusa tan patética ustedes piensan que les creeré eso. -

- Bien… -

- Silencio, se que ustedes con Yumi y Sergio están planeando algo por que desaparecen de repente de clases y lo hacen hacia el bosque. Ahora vayan a sus habitaciones, algún día descubriré lo que hacen o traman. Odd y Ulrich no dijeron nada solo se limitaron a ir mientras Jim fruncía el entrecejo. Ya en el exterior del edificio administrativo Odd y Ulrich tienen una conversación.

- Que piensas, debemos tener mucho cuidado con Jim. El puede encontrar los pasajes secretos o puede seguirnos a la fábrica. – Odd asintió y dijo:

- Tienes razón, les diremos a los demás para que se mantengan alertas sobre Jim – Odd y Ulrich regresaron a su habitación compartida a hacer sus deberes y Odd a escuchar música.

--------------------------------------

Esa noche en la casa de los Ishiyama en plena cena. Yumi terminó de comer rápidamente, miró a sus padres y dijo:

- Mama, Papá puedo hablar con ustedes un momento. -

- Que es hija. -

- Papá será que una amiga puede quedarse a vivir por un tiempo en la casa. -

El señor Ishiyama se quedó mirándola y Yumi entendiendo su mirada dijo:

- Su hermanastro pagará los gastos que ella requiera mientras viva aquí. El lo quiere así ya que ella no conoce muchas cosas de este país. -

- Que tiene su hermanastro para cubrir los gastos de ella. -

- Su hermano es dueño de la empresa Apple, Sony y Pioner y la productora japonesa Géneon entre otras no tan famosas. – Su madre abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a las famosas y millonarias empresas. Su padre sin embargo dijo serio:

- No, ella no puede quedarse -

- Pero papá, ella es mi mejor amiga y ella los quiere conocer ya que ella no ha tenido padres. Sus padres biológicos murieron cuando ella era bebé y los padres adoptivos también murieron. Ella necesita mucha ayuda ya que es muy sensible y Sergio piensa que quedarse en la Escuela no le ayudaría y él confía en que yo ayude a su hermanita ya que ella no le gusta mostrarse débil ante él quien la ha ayudado tanto. – Yumi miró a su padre suspirar y mirar a su esposa quien lo miró como queriéndole decir que la decisión era de él además ellos no perderían nada. El padre miró a su hija y su madre finalmente dijo:

- Cuál es su nombre -

- Aelita -

- Aelita que -

- Aelita Stone – dijo Yumi acordándose del apellido que Sergio le había dicho que le iba a poner a ella.

- Ella es japonesa – dijo el padre

- No, pero sus abuelos si lo son – Yumi dijo

- Bien – dijo su padre levantándose de la mesa. Se dispuso a salir y Yumi se mordió los labios. Su padre antes de salir de la cocina volteó a mirarlos y dijo con un suspiro:

- Bueno, ella es bienvenida a quedarse con nosotros. -

- Gracias, papá, fantástico. Te quiero mucho – dijo una Yumi feliz y le dio a su padre un beso en la mejilla y a su madre también mientras les daba las buenas noches y salía contenta y deprisa hacia su habitación.

Ya en su habitación Yumi llamó a Sergio al celular que él acababa de comprar y el número telefónico solo lo tendrían ellos y así Sergio sabía que eran ellos. Yumi dijo:

- Sergio, mis padres han dado el permiso para que Aelita se quede aquí. Se que es una molestia pero debes pasar a la casa para hablar con él – Sergio le contestó:

- No te preocupes, lo haré. Eso si enséñale a Aelita todo sobre el mundo real. – Se escuchó un gran bostezo y Yumi sonrió a su casi hermano mentalmente. - Adiós tengo sueño por no haber dormido anoche, nos vemos mañana en clase y por la tarde ayudaremos a Aelita a instalarse en tu casa. – Cortó la comunicación y Yumi sonrió y se dispuso a hacer los deberes con las anotaciones que Sergio le había prestado de matemáticas que tenía de sus cursos particulares.

-----------------------------------------------

Al otro día estaban Jeremie, Odd y Ulrich en clase de Ciencias con la Profesora Hertz. Mientras tanto Sergio y Yumi también estaban en clase de historia. En la clase de Ciencias de la Profesora Hertz estaban concentrados cuando el computador portátil de Jeremie sonó y Jeremie se inclinó para mirar que era. Cuando abrió el portátil palideció ya que el programa que habían hecho con Sergio estaba activado y mostraba una torre infectada y a un lado un símbolo de admiración grande y rojo significando que Aelita llamaba y si lo hacía a estas horas era por que estaba en peligro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Odd en un susurro.

- Aelita llama, esta en peligro, además el escáner ha detectado una torre activada. – susurró devuelta Jeremie. De pronto la Señora Hertz le preguntó algo a Jeremie y él balbuceó tratando de averiguar que era lo que la profesora preguntaba. Al no contestar la Profesora lo miraba con asombro y la clase entera salvo sus amigos se rió que el genio no contestara la pregunta. Cinco minutos después sonó la campana del descanso y Odd salió corriendo a toda prisa con Ulrich y Jeremie detrás.

-------------------------------

En clase estaba que me dormía cuando a Yumi y a mi nos vibró el celular. Yo lo apagué y Yumi cogió el suyo y se inclinó en la mesa y contestó. Yo me estiré y traté de que el profesor no viera a Yumi con el teléfono.

- Yumi -

- Si Ulrich -

- Ven a la fábrica, urgente es XANA y Aelita peligra. -

- okay, vamos para allá. – Yumi colgó y me dijo una sola palabra Lyoko. Yo me tensé y miré al Profesor tratando de sacar una excusa para salir de su clase. Yumi dijo:

- Señor puedo ir a la enfermería – El Profesor la miró raro pero me señaló a que la acompañara y yo ni corto ni perezoso me puse de pie y salimos normal pero cuando cerramos la puerta del salón salimos corriendo hacia la fábrica.

En el bosque llegando a la rejilla oculta nos encontramos con los demás y continuamos corriendo hacia el paso oculto. De pronto sentí a alguien detrás de nosotros y volteé disimuladamente la cabeza y vi que Jim nos estaba siguiendo. Les susurré:

- Chicos, Jim nos viene siguiendo. – Ellos se alarmaron pero dimos unos giros para despistarlo pero no lo conseguimos pero pude ver que se había quedado rezagado así que aprovechamos todos y entramos en la alcantarilla oculta.

Todos entramos a tiempo antes que Jim saliera del matorral y pude sentir que quedaba estático al pensar que nos había perdido, sonreí mientras bajaba las escaleras y tomaba mi nueva patineta y me lanzaba en persecución de mis amigos. Ya en la fábrica ellos usaron los lazos y saltaron y yo lo hice sin la ayuda de la cuerda. Yumi trató de hacerlo pero yo le dije que no. Que necesitaba más entrenamiento. Ella asintió triste y se lanzó como los otros por la cuerda. Ya en la supercomputadora Jeremie miró con horror como las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela mostraban como esta se había llenado de monstruos de XANA. Jeremie llamó a Aelita y ella dijo que estaba rodeada en la región del desierto. Jeremie enlazó las cámaras para que Aelita pudiera ver el ataque a la escuela. Ella se horrorizó a lo visto y Jeremie dijo:

- Ellos van para allá a rescatarte y después se dirigirán al sector del hielo donde XANA activó una torre. -

- Odd, Yumi, vayan a Lyoko. Aquí necesitan de nuestra ayuda. – dije preocupado

- La ayuda va en camino Aelita aguanta un poco más – dijo Jeremie

Odd y Yumi descendieron a los escáneres y yo con Ulrich subimos y nos dirigimos al colegio a ayudar. Ulrich evacuaría y yo entretendría a esos bichos.

----------------------------------

En la escuela Milly y Tamiya corrían despavoridas de un monstruo parecido a un cangrejo. Este disparó delante de ellas y ellas miraron aterrorizadas como un árbol caía al frente y les cortaba la retirada. El monstruo avanzó varios metros mientras les apuntaba para dispararles. El monstruo lo hizo y ellas cerraron sus ojos pensando que hasta aquí habían llegado. De pronto sonó un estrépito y ellas abrieron sus ojos para revelar al muchacho nuevo deteniendo y devolviendo el disparo con su mano extendida hacia el monstruo.

Las muchachas vieron como el alumno nuevo levantaba ambas manos y alzaba al monstruo. Ellas se asombraron al ver al monstruo flotando en el aire. De pronto un monstruo parecido a una araña salía al camino y el muchacho lanzaba al cangrejo contra la araña ocasionado que explotaran en pedazos. El muchacho se volteó a mirarlas y ellas lo reconocieron como el muchacho que había dejado callada a Sissi. El las miró preocupadamente pero al verlas ilesas les sonrió diciendo:

- Salgan de aquí, vayan hacia la ciudad a la estación de bomberos y quédense allí, tengo que ayudar a los demás alumnos que no hayan podido evacuar – Tamiya y Milly sonrieron y salieron corriendo hacía la ciudad. Antes de salir Milly alcanzó a oír de Sergio.

- Vamos, Yumi y Odd desactiven esa torre, Ulrich y yo no podremos con todos. – para luego saltar a la rama de un árbol alta y continuar el camino a la escuela por entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque

--------------------------------------

En la fábrica Jeremie decía:

- Prepárense los enviaré al sector del desierto y luego procedan a la del hielo pero deprisa Sergio y Ulrich no aguantarán mucho tiempo. – Odd y Yumi entraron a los escáneres

- Vamos Aelita tu puedes – susurró Jeremie mientras comenzaba el proceso de virtualizar a sus amigos.

- Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Escáner Yumi, Escáner Odd, ¡Virtualización! -

Odd y Yumi se materializaron a unos treinta metros de donde Aelita había creado un domo de arena para protegerse de los ataques de los cubos y avispones. Ella y Odd salieron corriendo a toda prisa para ayudarla.

- Flecha Láser – gritó Odd y de ambas muñecas salieron flechas que golpearon a dos avispones destruyéndolos. Los otros ocho se lanzaron contra Odd quien comenzó un loco baile para esquivar y atacar a los avispones. Tres cubos atacaron a Yumi quien se protegía con sus dos abanicos. Aelita quedó libre de enemigos y corrió a la torre más cercana para entrar en ella y cambiar de sector. No alcanzó a llegar ya que un Megatank le disparaba y ella lo esquivaba por un pelo. Yumi y Odd salieron corriendo hacia ella con cubos y avispones detrás de ellos disparándoles con sus láseres. De pronto Jeremie dijo:

- Hay van sus vehículos, Overboard, Overwing y Overeagle -

Delante de ellos se materializaron los vehículos. Yumi y Odd subieron a los suyos y Aelita entendió que era el vehículo que Jeremie había creado para Sergio. Dio un salto y aterrizó en una tabla parecida a la de Odd pero que en la punta había la figura de un águila imperial y no tenía propulsores. Salieron disparados esquivando disparos y Aelita dio un grito de asombro al usar esa tabla porque respondía a sus pensamientos. Entraron en la torre como una exhalación y descendieron a través de ella. De pronto el plano cambió y ahora estaban subiendo a una torre. Al salir a toda prisa vieron como en las cercanías de la torre invisible a sus ojos había una cantidad impresionante de monstruos de XANA.

- Houston tenemos un gran problema aquí. Esto está infestado de monstruos de XANA y dudo que lleguemos a la torre a tiempo y para colmo la torre está camuflada – dijo Odd preocupado.

- Aelita dame una visual – Aelita lo hizo así y Jeremie se sobrecogió en el temor y se asustó a lo que vio. De pronto de la pantalla apareció la figura de un teléfono con una imagen de Ulrich. – Jeremie desactiven la torre esto es un infierno no podemos con todos y Sergio a destruido a varios y esta muy agotado al igual que yo.

Yumi al escuchar a Ulrich se heló del miedo. Dos personas a quien quería entrañablemente estaban en grandes problemas y sería su culpa si ellos no desactivaban la torre. De pronto la voz de Sergio hizo eco en su mente.

- Yumi, no te asustes, no pienses, siente y déjate llevar por tus instintos y deja que el Poder de la naturaleza entre en ti y te reconforte y te guíen en tu camino – Yumi abrió los ojos sobresaltada e impresionada de que le haya llegado eso de Sergio. De pronto Ulrich gritó del teléfono.

- Sergio se ha caído al piso sin energía y casi inconciente ya que salvó a un estudiante de un disparo de un cubo. Le escuché decir algo en susurros y sentí algo raro salir de él. -

A Yumi le encajó todo. Sergio con los restos de su energía le había mandado ese mensaje y ella no le iba a fallar. Cerró los ojos y siguió su consejo y se inmiscuyó en busca de una fuente de poder que delatara la posición de la Torre. Lo encontró y al abrir los ojos vio con asombro como ahora la podía ver y tomó las manos de Odd y Aelita destruyendo la ilusión que protegía la torre de ojos entrometidos. Ella miró a Odd y Aelita que miraban frenéticamente a todos lados para ver si se les ocurría algo para llegar a la torre. Yumi supo que la única manera de pasar era no siendo vistos. Le dijo a Aelita:

- Ve a la Torre yo te camuflaré pero trata de no hacer ruido ya que eso no lo podré ocultar. – Yumi, Odd y Aelita se acercaron a la Torre hasta donde no los podían detectar. Odd y Aelita miraron a Yumi y ella asintió y bajó del Overwing y se arrodilló en el piso muy al estilo de Aelita y comenzó a concentrarse intensamente. Odd vio con impresión como Aelita desaparecía de la vista de ambos. Yumi dijo:

- Ve rápido a la torre que nosotros los distraeremos para que entres sin ningún tropiezo. – Gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro y Aelita comprendió que Yumi no podría aguantar mucho.

Aelita voló hacia la torre de forma endemoniada y Yumi y Odd sonrieron afectadamente y ambos salieron volando de sus escondites y atacaron con fiereza a los monstruos de XANA que rodeaban la torre. Los monstruos respondieron al fuego, Odd y Yumi fueron desvirtualizados pero el daño estaba hecho Aelita en esos momentos ingresó en la torre.

-------------------------------------------

En la escuela Ulrich con varios alumnos trataban de defenderse de varios cubos. Sergio había hecho ya demasiado y les tocaba el turno en la defensa dentro del coliseo de la escuela. Ulrich tenía una varilla dispuesto a atacar a los monstruos que se le acercaran. Vio con pánico como los monstruos entraban y comenzaban a disparar contra los estudiantes guarecidos que volcaron equipos y mesas para cubrirse de los disparos.

---------------------------------------

Aelita mientras tanto estaba subiendo para poder acceder a la Terminal que desactivaría la torre. Ella llegó y caminó al centro de la plataforma y la pantalla apareció. Aelita puso su mano y en la pantalla apareció:

AELITA

---------------------------------------

En la escuela Ulrich y un Sergio ya conciente veían como una tarántula disparaba dos láser sobre una niñas y Sergio rugió de rabia y de un saltó ayudado por su poder se interpuso entre ellas y el disparo. Ulrich solamente vio la escena sin poder hacer nada para socorrer a su amigo y hermano y gritó de su torpeza por ayudarlo, cuando él lo hizo con ellos sin ningún motivo o interés particular.

------------------------------------

En Lyoko Aelita ingresaba la otra parte del código que desactivaba la torre

CODE LYOKO

- Torre desactivada – dijo Aelita en un susurro temiendo haberlo hecho demasiado tarde para ayudar a las personas de la Tierra pero sobretodo a Sergio y a Ulrich.

En la fábrica Jeremie era lo que esperaba. El ya tenía listo el programa del retorno al pasado y oprimió un botón del teclado activando el programa y dijo por el comunicador:

- Retornar al pasado ahora -

----------------------------------------------

Ulrich suspiró en el alivio ya que el tiempo se había detenido y el disparo quedó flotando en el aire sin golpear a su amigo quien protegía con su cuerpo a las dos niñas. Ambos vieron como la esfera los absorbía a todos. Sergio y Ulrich antes de que la blanca esfera los tragara suspiraron en el alivio y Sergio dijo:

- A este paso voy a pedir mi jubilación más rápido, estoy hecho polvo -

Ulrich le dio la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y se rió abiertamente mientras la esfera los tragaba por completo.

---------------------------------------------------

Después de repetir el día Sergio y Ulrich agotados se sentaban en una mesa en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo mientras Yumi y los demás traían sus almuerzos y los de ellos. Jeremie y Yumi les pidieron que cancelaran lo de Aelita pero Sergio se negó de plano diciendo que no le iba a fallar a Aelita, la había visto muy emocionada con la invitación. Jeremie asintió agradecido y Ulrich dijo:

- Nosotros dos escoltaremos a la princesa. Que uno se quede afuera por si hay algún inconveniente o Jeremie necesite de su ayuda. Odd levantó la mano y dijo:

- Yo me quedo, tengo que hacer trabajos de recuperación o si no los hago me puedo tirar el año, pero estaré atento a cualquier indicio de problema. Nos vemos más tarde -

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y comenzaron a comer siendo derrotados obviamente por Odd. Veinte minutos después todos salieron a sus clases de la tarde. A las cuatro de la tarde cuatro figuras se perdieron en el bosque siendo vistas por una persona desde el edificio.

- Buena suerte, traigan a la princesita a este lado. – dijo un Odd aburrido en el cuarto de Sergio y Jeremie haciendo su deberes ayudado con los libros que le había traído Walter a Sergio para sus estudios. -

Ya en la fábrica los chicos llegaron a la supercomputadora y de ella Aelita estaba visible en el monitor y dijo animada.

- Pensé que lo iban a postergar por lo del ataque. -

Sergio negó con la cabeza y Jeremie se sentó en su puesto mientras Yumi, Ulrich y Sergio bajaban a los escáneres. Sergio entró en un escáner seguido por Ulrich en otro y Yumi en el restante. La voz de Jeremie se escuchó por los altavoces.

- Transfer Yumi, Transfer Sergio, Transfer Ulrich, Escáner Yumi, Escáner Sergio, Escáner Ulrich ¡Virtualización! -

Los tres se materializaron a unos pasos de Aelita en la región de la montaña. Jeremie dijo:

- La torre que nos sirve esta en dirección nororiente. - Salimos corriendo poniendo a Aelita en medio para poderla proteger mejor.

A los pocos minutos pudimos ver la torre a usar y entramos todos en la torre. De pronto la torre tembló furiosamente. Los tres salimos de la torre para ver tres Megatanks en posición de ataque. Los tres Megatanks abrieron fuego y los tres los esquivamos con maestría. Yumi lanzó su abanico a un Megatank pero este entendió su propósito y se cerró protegiéndose. Yumi gruñó en la frustración. Jeremie mientras tanto ingresaba el disco de la materialización y ejecutaba el programa.

Yumi salió corriendo con Ulrich detrás y pude ver como un Megatank disparaba y daba a Yumi. Ella cayó al piso y antes de que se pudiera ponerse en pie los dos Megatanks disparaban y le daban a ella causando que se desvirtualizara. En los Escáner Yumi desde el piso golpeaba con su puño la base del escáner al no poder haber hecho mucho esta vez. Ulrich usó supervelocidad y empaló a un Megatank en su símbolo y retrocedió antes de que explotara y le quitara puntos de vida. Yo mientras tanto alcé con mucho esfuerzo a un Megatank y lo lancé al vacío. El último se cerró y cambió de posición. Ulrich uso su poder de triangulación para despistar al Megatank y casi lo logra porque el megatank con dos movimientos y disparos certeros eliminó las copias de Ulrich. Sin embargo él incrusta su Katana en el símbolo de XANA. Da un salto mortal hacia atrás para caer a mi lado mientras el Megatank explotaba y su espada caía del aire a su mano extendida.

- Ulrich, Sergio detrás de ustedes – Ulrich y yo miramos hacia atrás para ver a otro Megatank que disparó y golpeó a la torre.

- Protejan la torre – dijo Jeremie

- La torre no aguantará otro disparo como ese – dijo Aelita asustada. Ulrich saltó a la acción y se lanzó contra el Megatank pero el Megatank hizo otro disparo ocasionando que Ulrich sacara su espada y bloqueara el disparo, pero a costa de ir perdiendo puntos de vida. Iba a ayudarlo cuando recibí un disparo de una tarántula por la espalda que me mandó volando por el aire. En el aire me giré y lancé mi sable activado dirigiéndolo al símbolo de XANA que el monstruo tenía y este se clavó en todo el centro del símbolo de la tarántula que explotó en pedazos. Me giré a mirar hacia la torre para ver a Ulrich siendo desvirtualizado pero evitó el disparo del Megatank. El megatank preparó otro disparo y yo solo podía hacer lo de Ulrich evitar el disparo. Atraje el sable hacia mí mientras corría a interponerme. El Megatank disparó y yo con la hoja detuve el potente disparo. El disparo era tan poderoso que me empujaba hacia la torre sacando el polvo del piso. Escuché la voz de Jeremie pidiéndole a Aelita que se ubicara en su puesto que todo estaba listo. Cerré mis ojos e invoqué todo el poder que pude hacia mí y me esforzaba para evitar que el disparo me ganara.

Escuché que Jeremie decía. – Sergio aguanta unos pocos segundos más. -

Vamos Jeremie sácala de aquí pensé mientras usaba todo mi poder para aguantar.

- Lista Aelita -

- Lista Jeremie -

- Okay aquí vamos. Code Earth. – Cuando Jeremie dijo eso sentí que Aelita recibía algo extraño para mis sentidos. Este sentimiento ocasionó que me distrajera y el disparo me ganó golpeándome con fuerza desvirtualizandome y toco débilmente a la torre. Jeremie vio como el avatar de Sergio desaparecía. Jeremie bajó a toda prisa a los escáneres para ver a Yumi, a Sergio apoyado en Ulrich mirando un escáner que comenzó a zumbar con fuerza. La puerta se abrió para soltar humo y cuando este se disipó Yumi ayudo a Aelita a salir del escáner mientras todos gritamos en la alegría y yo le dije a Aelita:

- Bienvenida de vuelta a la Tierra. -

Aelita me miró con cariño y se me acercó y me dio un abrazo aplastante. Todos subimos a donde estaba la supercomputadora. Cuando los seis regresamos a la computadora Jeremie se sentó en su puesto y en ese momento Odd llegó y dijo:

- Aelita hoy te tenemos un regalo – Aelita miró intensamente a Jeremie y a Odd. Odd se descolgó mi mochila y sacó un fajo de papeles que se los dio a Aelita. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Aelita leía los papeles. De pronto ella alzó su mirada y todos se conmovieron al ver que ella estaba llorando. – Gracias a todos, pero yo no puedo aceptarlo tengo que estar en Lyoko – dijo mientras iba a regresar a los escáneres. Odd y Ulrich la agarraron suavemente y la detuvieron. Jeremie activó un programa en la computadora y le pidió a Aelita que mirara. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos obedeció. Primero vio sin emoción la pantalla pero al reconocer el programa de escaneo de torres miró a Jeremie y se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar agradeciendo la ayuda. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd y yo quedamos en silencio viendo ese hermoso despliegue de afecto. Jeremie la separó suavemente y le dijo:

- A mi solo no me tienes que agradecer, Ulrich y Odd se encargaron con ayuda e influencias de Sergio para que te aceptaran en la escuela y a Yumi que sus padres te reciban en su casa. Sergio me ayudó mucho para crear este programa y me parecería injusto llevarme todo el crédito. Aelita se que te inquietas por los gastos que vas a originar pero no te preocupes por eso Sergio ya se encargó de todo. Eres su hermana después de todo. – Aelita estaba muda por lo que había escuchado y miraba a sus amigos. Emocionada atinó a sentarse en el frió metal y los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mirada mostraba todas las emociones humanas. Todo lo hacían por ella sin ningún interés. Miró a Sergio quien era el más nuevo en el grupo y el que menos apegado a ella debería ser pero igual hacía lo imposible por ayudarla. Se puso de pie de un salto y abrazó a cada uno, al llegar a Sergio lo abrazó más tiempo, le besó la mejilla y con cariño susurró pero el silencio reinante permitió que todos escucharan lo que dijo:

- Sergio, para mi es un honor ser a partir de hoy tu hermana. Espero que un futuro y en lo que haga si salimos de esta estés orgullosa de mi. -

- Aelita cuando vine por primera vez a la fábrica e ir a Lyoko y conocerte me recordaste a mi hermana, inocente, bonita, dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás y muchas cosas más. Eso me llegó al corazón y me juré ayudarte para que salieras adelante en todo. No por calmar el dolor de mi familia fallecida sino por que vi en ti a una persona que necesitaba ayuda y quien era yo para negártela. Eres una de las ocho personas que han roto mi mascara que presento a los demás. Tú has llegado a mi interior y me has hecho salir de mi culpa y remordimiento. Tu felicidad es la mía y es por lo que yo existo y vivo, hermanita – Aelita y los chicos estaban mudos por lo que Sergio dijo. Sergio soltó a Aelita y dijo:

- Todos ustedes son mis hermanos y estoy orgulloso de ustedes y sé que sus padres lo están así no sepan que tienen como Hobbie salvar el mundo. Ahora debemos partir Walter me debe estar esperando en la entrada de la escuela como quedamos para la gira. – Todos dieron un grito de alegría y salieron hacia la escuela hablando alegremente.

Al las siete y media de la noche alguien timbró la puerta en casa de los Ishiyama. Hiroki Ishiyama abre la puerta para ver a su hermana con sus amigos y dos personas nuevas.

- Hiroki, llama a papá llegó la visita. – Hiroki miró a su hermana y asintió dejándolos pasar. En ese momento la Señora Ishiyama sale al recibidor para ver a su hija y sus amigos. Su hija la saludó y dijo:

- Mama, ella es Aelita – La muchacha es tímida por lo que pudo ver. Aelita tartamudeaba tratando de presentarse pero ella la salvó presentándose. Yumi continuó:

- Él es su hermano Sergio – Sergio a la sorpresa de la madre se presentó a la manera oriental. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y devolvió el saludo. Pudo ver que el muchacho a pesar de tener catorce años parecía como alguien de treinta. Miró su parecido y frunció el entrecejo al no encontrarlo. Ella preguntó:

- Ustedes dos no se parecen -

Yumi la miró mal y ella pensó que la había embarrado y lo confirmó cuando escuchó al muchacho decirle seriamente:

- No planeaba decírselo, pero ya que está tan interesada le diré la verdad. – Pudo ver como los chicos se tensaron. – No nos parecemos porque el día en que mis padres fueron asesinados yo fui lanzado por el ratero contra un taco de electricidad que hizo corto y me electrocutó dejándome sin cabello. Pasados varios años después me creció el cabello de color blanco pero me lo tinte de plateado. – La madre bajó la cabeza apenada de traerle a la mente tan traumático episodio. Sergio suspiró y continuó bajando respetuosamente la cabeza:

- Mi señora perdone mi rudeza – La madre de Yumi negó con la cabeza y su padre dijo para cortar el silencio que amenazaba el lugar:

- Cuales son sus pertenencias. -

En ese momento entraron Odd y Ulrich con tres maletas seguramente con su ropa y la dejaron en el pasillo. Detrás de ellos entraron dos señores y Yumi lo guió a la planta de arriba donde estaba la habitación de sobra. Llevaban una mesa, silla, sillón y una "cama" estilo japonés. El señor Ishiyama se dio cuenta de que era nuevo y muy caro. Cuando todos subieron quedó Sergio y Jeremie un amigo de su hija.

- Háganme saber los gastos que ella pueda tener y me lo mandan con Yumi. Yo pagaré lo justo y necesario. Por ahora le dejo este cheque por las molestias – El Señor Ishiyama cogió el cheque temblorosamente y casi se desmaya al ver su valor. Se tuvo que sentar en una silla para no quedar sentado en el piso de la impresión.

Temblorosamente trató de devolver el cheque pero Sergio lo esquivó y dijo:

- Señor Ishiyama, ese cheque cubrirá temporalmente los gastos de mi hermana y además quiero que la mayoría de lo que gasten ahí ayuden al futuro de Yumi o a cosas más inmediatas según como estén económicamente. Yumi lo merece por ayudar a mi hermana tanto, es una forma mía de agradecimiento porque nunca podré pagarle a su hija lo que a hecho por mi hermana. Ahora si nos disculpa debo de ayudar a instalar a mi hermana en su cuarto -

Jeremie y Sergio salieron de la sala al piso superior y en la mesita de centro el Señor y la Señora Ishiyama miraban el cheque asombrados de su generosidad. Decidieron ayudar más que darle techo sino a tratarla a ella y a Sergio como si fueran sus hijos. No por el dinero de Sergio sino por que se lo merecían. Estaban orgullosos que su hija tuviera tales amigos. Hiroki curioso se acercó y tomo el cheque y lo leyó para ver por que sus padres estaban tan silenciosos y quedó sentado en el piso al leer en el cheque sin podérselo creer 5 millones de dólares.

En el piso superior Aelita se sentaba en una silla y miraba su nueva habitación. Los dos señores que instalaron sus cosas se retiraron después de que Sergio les pagara el transporte y le agradeciera su ayuda. Todo el grupo estaba contento con lo alcanzado y Aelita estaban tan apenada con ellos que no atinaba a decir nada pero al poco rato agitó su cabeza y sonrió abiertamente. De reojo vio a su nuevo hermano y lo vio asintiendo y sonriendo de su felicidad. Minutos después lo vio y el estaba mirando por la ventana decaído y todos entendieron incluso ella que se estaba acordando de sus familia y respetaron su silencio. Aelita se prometió a si misma ayudarlo a recuperarse. No a olvidarlos sino que sus recuerdos se transformen de tristeza a alegría y amor por ellos. A las diez de la noche todos vieron que Aelita se había quedado dormida y Sergio con ternura la arropó y Jeremie le ayudaba. Salieron todos y bajaron al salón. Allí los chicos se despidieron de los padres de Yumi, de Yumi y salieron rápidamente hacía sus habitaciones en la escuela. Yumi regresó donde Aelita se encontraba y dejó un pequeño regalo de Jeremie en la mesita del tocador para Aelita. Era el celular que Sergio compró para ella para estar siempre en contacto. Yumi sonrió y cerró el cuarto de la princesa y se retiró a descansar.

----------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

TERRITORIO DEL CAOS

Por la mañana Aelita y Yumi descendían del carro de su padre quien las había traído a la escuela. Iban afanadas ya que Aelita casi no pudo levantarse. Yumi suspiró contenta y apenada con Sergio. No debía de haber dado ese dinero a sus padres pero había funcionado ya que sus padres al tener trabajo y ese dinero por si algo no regresarían a Japón. Entraron a la escuela y Yumi se encontró a Sergio que esperaba con el grupo al completo. Al verlas llegar sonrieron y Aelita dijo:

- Extrañaba estas sensaciones, a pesar de tener el virus de XANA dentro de mi, me siento muy bien y agradecida con ustedes. – En ese momento llegó el Maestro de Historia de los chicos conversando con el Profesor de Italiano de Sergio y Yumi.

Sergio y Yumi se despidieron y siguieron a su profesor a su respectiva asignatura mientras los demás ingresaban a clase. Al sentarse todos, el maestro dijo:

- Nosotros tenemos una nueva estudiante. Por favor preséntate a toda la clase. - Sissi le hizo muecas de burla pero ya teniendo la experiencia de Sissi antes, dijo sin miedo y sin rodeos:

- Mi nombre es Aelita Stone y soy hermana de Sergio Andrés Stone Almas, me gusta la tecnología y la computación heredados de mis padres adoptivos - dijo ella con respeto y hasta reverencia. Todos los estudiantes se la quedaron mirando boquiabierta y Sissi gruño en ese revés.

- Bien Aelita, Bienvenida a la Escuela Kadic ahora entiendo porque Sergio estaba afuera. Por favor abran sus libros para empezar la clase. -

-------------------------------------

Durante el descanso el grupo se encontró en una de las sillas del patio, la preferida de los chicos ya que nadie los molestaba ahí y podían hablar sin temor a las interrupciones imprevistas ya que era amplio y se veía llegar a la gente. – Como vas Aelita. -

- Bien tratando de adaptarme a tantas sensaciones que me llegan a la vez. - Todos sonrieron y hablaron de cosas mas mundanas y le explicaban a Aelita como debería desenvolverse según el caso. Aelita ponía mucha atención a sus enseñanzas. Después suena la campana para el inicio de clase y ellos de dividen de nuevo para sus clases.

------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en Lyoko XANA activa dos torres una en la región polar y otra en la región del desierto y de un Escáner de la fábrica se abre y de él sale humo. Una torre para controlar un aparato en el mundo real y otra para poder materializar los monstruos.

---------------------------------------

Por la tarde Jeremie estaba investigando sobre los dueños de la Ermita. Encontró que el último dueño era Franz Hopper. Según Sergio, Franz Hopper trabajó en un proyecto con su padre y Sergio creía que tenía que ver con Lyoko, XANA y Aelita. Según lo que Sergio había investigado, Hopper había vivido en la Ermita y trabajado en la escuela Kadic como Profesor de Ciencias. Mientras Aelita se iba con Yumi, Odd y Ulrich se retiraban a hacer cosas personales y sus deberes, Sergio y Jeremie habían planeado una entrada a los archivos de la escuela.

Sergio se encontró con el que guardaba las llaves y lo hipnotizó con sus poderes cuando se descruzó de brazos pasando su mano disimuladamente al frente del Señor mientras le decía en un susurró:

- Señor me puede prestar las llaves del archivo necesito ver unos datos. -

- El joven necesita ver unos datos, aquí tiene, me la devuelve cuando la desocupe. – dijo el señor con los ojos desenfocados. Jeremie quedó estático de la impresión y el Señor al perderse de vista Sergio le dijo a Jeremie con cansancio:

- Me va dar un dolor de cabeza por esto, es la primera vez que lo intento, me costó mucho encontrar su centro lógico. -

Sergio abrió la puerta y con Jeremie investigaron en los archiveros y encontraron que las firmas que Sergio tenía de la oficina coincidían con las que estaban en la escuela. Se miraron y sin hablar coincidieron en una cosa. Era la misma persona.

Cuando regresaron a su cuarto después de haber devuelto las llaves a un confundido Señor la computadora de Sergio se activó y lanzaba varios pitidos de aviso. Sergio se acercó y miró la pantalla. Se preocupó, había dos torres activadas.

Aelita y Yumi iban caminando hacía la casa de Yumi cuando a ambas les sonó el celular. Aelita contestó primero y dijo:

- Aelita. -

- Aelita, hermanita XANA ha activado dos Torres, nos vemos en la fábrica. - Aelita colgó preocupada y miró a Yumi y dijo:

- Yumi, Sergio me llamaba para decirnos que XANA activó dos torres en Lyoko. – Yumi abrió los ojos como platos y al mirarse no tuvieron que decirse más y salieron corriendo hacia la fábrica.

Entre tanto Jeremie le marcó a Ulrich y le dijo sobre el ataque de XANA y el contestó que iba en camino con Odd. Que nos encontrábamos en la fábrica. En medio del bosque los tres grupos se encontraron y se dirigieron a la fábrica cuando Sergio que iba de primeras se detuvo de repente y dijo en un susurro:

- Entrada bloqueada. -

Ulrich y Yumi se asomaron para ver un par de cangrejos bloqueando la entrada. Sergio miró a Yumi y sonrió de repente diciéndole:

- Yumi, lo que te voy a pedir ahora es muy importante. Quiero que seas mi aprendiz. – Yumi lo miró y al ver que su cara era seria cosa que pocas veces veía. Lo pensó y algo hizo clic en su mente. Se había decidido enseñarla en sus poderes. Contestó seria – Para mi será un honor, que tu me enseñes a controlar mi poder. – El pacto se selló cuando una luz azul tenue salió de las manos de Sergio y fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Yumi. Yumi abrió la boca y sus ojos crecieron anchos al ver los recuerdos de Sergio. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla al ver la muerte de los padres de Sergio. A Sergio le brillaron los ojos y de pronto se giró y miró a Ulrich y sonrió maliciosamente ocasionando que Yumi reaccionara y se pusiera roja. Sergio dijo cabizbajo:

- Yo a cualquiera no le pido que sea mi estudiante y tu Yumi ya sabes porque. Entre maestro y aprendiz no debe haber secretos para dar un paso muy importante y es en la confianza el uno y el otro. Con el tiempo se nos creará una conexión mental para comunicarnos entre maestros y aprendices. Esas enseñanzas me la enseñaron los mismísimos Lamas y monjes tibetanos más importantes entre su pueblo. Ellos a estas horas deben saber nuestra unión. No te sorprendas si ves aparecer a algún tulpa, espíritu o que alguien te hable en la cabeza dándote la bienvenida. Las voces mentales en el futuro serán mías.

Yumi asintió y los demás chicos miraban asombrados la escena. Sergio los miró y dijo:

- Más tarde miraré si tienen capacidades o algo que les pueda enseñar. – Por ahora nuestra misión es deshacernos de estos bichos y saber que trama XANA. -

En ese momento todos miraron a Jeremie que traía el portátil de Sergio y estaba viendo las noticias y todos se helaron en el miedo y susto al escuchar una noticia. La noticia decía:

- Señoras y Señores nos hemos enterado que un buque de guerra de nuestro país con misiles nucleares ha sido secuestrado ya que las computadoras de la embarcación han sido dominadas por una especie de virus. - En ese momento apareció la imagen de una computadora en la base naval con el símbolo de XANA. – No sabemos quien son los perpetradores pero gracias a los marinos encerrados en el barco que pudieron mandar el mensaje de auxilio, la imagen y el aviso que estaba alistando los misiles nucleares para dispararlos a varios blancos que los marinos identificaron como Londres, Washington y la escuela Kadic en Francia antes de que el buque entrara en manos desconocidas. Le pedimos a los perpetradores que liberen la embarcación. -

Nos miramos espantados y Yumi dijo:

- Aelita, y dos de nosotros vayan a Lyoko y los que se queden ayuden a eliminar bichos. – Jeremie por Internet inalámbrico hizo contacto con la supercomputadora y miró como en el laptop aparecían las imágenes de los dos sectores que estaban llenos de monstruos. Ulrich propuso:

- Todos a Lyoko, entre más seamos allí podremos hacer algo rápido y evitaremos problemas. – Todos asintieron de acuerdo y yo miré a Ulrich y le dije:

- Quiero que trates de clonarte como lo haces en Lyoko. – Ulrich se sentó y se concentró. Al poco rato apareció otro Ulrich pero era un poco transparente. Me asusté. Ulrich había invocado un tulpa sin enseñanzas. A Jeremie se le iluminó la cara y le pidió a Ulrich que usara la copia para distraer a los cangrejos. Ulrich lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo y el clon obedeció sus órdenes y se perdió en el bosque seguido por los cangrejos. Todos nos pusimos de pie y salimos corriendo hacia la entrada oculta. Varios minutos después estábamos en la entrada de la fábrica y los chicos saltaron los lazos y Yumi cerró los ojos y envalentonándose se lanzó al piso de abajo. La seguí de cerca y cuando aterrizamos miré con sorpresa como ella había detenido su caída con su poder. Yo asentí sonriente a ella que había usado su primera lección como base para lograr esto. Íbamos hacia el ascensor cuando una partida de cucarachas nos disparó a todos. Odd fastidiando dijo:

- Malditas papas con patas. -

Yo comencé a distraerlas mientras los demás corrían al ascensor. Jeremie activó la puerta del ascensor y este comenzó a cerrarse y yo de un saltó magistral y un rollo esquivando disparos entre en el ascensor justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta se cerrara totalmente. El ascensor paró y Jeremie entro en el cuarto de la computadora mientras los demás bajamos a los escáneres. Cuando bajamos vi un problema. Éramos cinco y había tres escáneres. Jeremie dijo:

- Yumi, Aelita y Odd van primero. – Ellos entraron en un escáner y las puertas se cerraron y Jeremie dijo:

- Los enviaré al desierto para que desactiven la torre, prepárense. -

- Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Escáner Yumi, Escáner Aelita, Escáner Odd ¡Virtualización! -

Quedé boquiabierto al ver que los escáneres se abrían pero en su interior no había nadie. Ulrich me miró y sonrió instándome a entrar a un escáner. Hice lo que me pidió e ingresé en el escáner donde Aelita había entrado, en ese momento Ulrich se cayó al piso dando un grito de dolor y supe que su manifestación había sido alcanzada. Le grité a Jeremie que esperara y fui a donde Ulrich y le pedí que lo reabsorbiera y Ulrich susurro fusión y sentí una presencia pasar por mi lado e ingresar en Ulrich. Al hacerlo Ulrich suspiró y yo le dije que necesitaba aprender a dominarlo ya que si destruyen la manifestación podrían matarlo. Tendría que practicar hasta el punto de que si destruían su manifestación no le ocurriera nada. Al final lo felicité y le dije que era un poder especial que ni siquiera los más sabios y antiguos lo tenían. Ulrich me miró asombrado y yo lo ayudé a pararse y a reingresar al escáner. Al entrar en el mío escuche la voz de Jeremie decir preocupadamente:

- Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sergio, Escáner Ulrich, Escáner Sergio ¡Virtualización! -

Nos materializamos en Lyoko al lado de Aelita y Yumi quienes nos estaban esperando. Cuando nos virtualizamos Jeremie virtualizó los vehículos para todos. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi y yo subimos a nuestros respectivos transportes y Aelita dio un salto y cayó detrás de mí en la tabla. Odd dijo:

- Y la demora – mientras salíamos de camino a la torre. En el transcurso de paseo Ulrich contó lo sucedido dejando a los chicos mirándolo como si tuviera de repente dos cabezas.

Llegamos sin demora a la torre pero vimos como XANA había traído monstruos para combatirnos. Vi quince avispones, 10 cucarachas, 6 cangrejos dos megantanks y 3 arañas. Todos nos miramos y yo dije:

- Yo me llevo a las arañas. -

- Yo los dos Megatanks – dijo Odd

- Yo los cangrejos - dijo Ulrich

- Yo los avispones y entre todos las cucarachas. – dijo Yumi y todos dimos la aprobación al plan. Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia nuestros blancos pero hay comenzaron a salirnos mal las cosas ya que yo perdí el Overeagle y caí con Aelita al piso gracias a dos disparos de dos de las arañas. Caí debajo y protegí su caída. Odd destruyó un megatank pero también perdió el Overboard. Yumi destruyo tres avispones y salió disparada de ahí conservando el Overwing. Ulrich también perdió el Overbike pero había destruido 3 cangrejos. Todos los monstruos de XANA nos disparaban y pasamos rápidamente a modo defensivo. Aelita fue perseguida por unas cucarachas y yo fui a su rescate. Aelita se quedó detrás mío porque no había donde guarecerse. Me quité la capa y se la entregué. Ella se la puso sin retraso para recibir el impacto de una cucaracha. Yo me giré y con un empujón de poder mandé la cucaracha contra un avispón y ambos explotaron. Yumi mientras tanto mandaba sus armas sin cesar sobre los monstruos de XANA. Ulrich, Odd y Yumi hicieron un semicírculo y se protegían bien pero yo no podía llegar a ellos ya que todas las arañas me disparaban sus armas y yo solamente podía defenderme con mi sable. Me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca del borde y por tanto una posible caída al vacío digital. Miré a Yumi y le señale a Aelita y la torre. Ella me entendió e invocó su poder telekinético siendo protegida por Ulrich. Alzó a Aelita y la transportó a la torre activada. Aelita entró y yo use mi poder para impulsar mi salto y salte encima de un cangrejo. Al saltar a otro el anterior explotó al haber insertado el sable. Los otros dos siguieron su rumbo y llegué a la torre sin haber sido tocado y Ulrich aliviado se encargaba de las otras avispas y Yumi se incorporaba en la lucha. Todo lo hice a pesar de que las arañas me disparaban sin descanso. De pronto la torre dejó de dar el resplandor rojizo y supe que Aelita había desactivado la torre. La voz de Jeremie llegó a nosotros cuando dijo asustado:

- Los monstruos de XANA han sido desactivados en el mundo real pero el buque continúa en el poder de XANA. -

En ese momento Aelita salía de la torre y fue golpeada por una tarántula y la capa desapareció pero a Aelita no le pasó nada. Di un salto mortal hacia atrás y caí al frente de Aelita y la protegí con mi sable desviando disparos. Algunos de ellos golpeaban el piso, otros se perdían en el aire y muy pocos podía devolver al lanzador. Sin embargo pude reducir el número de monstruos de XANA que no nos dejaban salir a la torre que nos llevaba directamente a la región de Hielo. Una araña fue destruida cuando yo la lancé al vacío digital con tres empujones seguidos de poder. Tuve que defenderme de las otras dos ya que me disparaban con fiereza mientras Aelita detrás de mi estaba asustada. Aelita de pronto me tocó el hombro y yo giré levemente la cabeza para ver que estábamos cerca del borde del abismo. Odd trataba de ayudar como podía ya que se le había acabado las flechas láser. Dos minutos después Odd, Ulrich y Yumi habían acabado con sus enemigos y yo lancé a una tarántula contra la otra y estas del golpe quedaron aturdidas en el piso. Ulrich aprovechó y las destruyó con dos sablazos certeros. Iba a sonreír en el alivio cuando sentí que algo me atrapaba a mí y a Aelita en el interior de una esfera blanca. Lo último que vi de los demás chicos era su grito de horror y salieron corriendo hacia nosotros pero era ya demasiado tarde. Alcancé a gritarle a Jeremie que ejecutara el programa Láser Arrow.

POV YUMI

Vi a Aelita salir de la torre ahora desactivada y no más salir era golpeada por un láser de una tarántula. Vi como la capa de Sergio que Aelita tenía puesta desaparecía y pude ver que a ella no le había pasado nada. Mi maestro Sergio dio un salto mortal pasando por encima de la tarántula que había golpeado a Aelita antes y la defendía con valentía mientras desviaba o devolvía los láseres que le enviaban. Vi como Sergio extendía su mano y la araña tres veces seguidas fue lanzada hacia atrás hasta que al tratar de incorporarse perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío digital. Le tocó retroceder con una Aelita detrás de él asustada por los disparos de las dos tarántulas. En ese momento nos deshicimos de nuestros contrincantes y nos giramos para prestarle apoyo a Sergio. Vimos como Sergio con una mano hizo que las arañas salieran volando una contra la otra y chocar en medio del aire y caer al piso en un montón. Ulrich aprovechó esto y con dos potentes sablazos de su Katana remataba a las arañas que se estaban recuperando del impacto. Sergio desactivó el sable cansado e iba a sonreír en el alivio cuando vi una esfera blanca con el símbolo de XANA en él y le grité a Sergio y a Aelita para que la esquivaran pero fue demasiado tarde y los absorbió a ambos. Grité en el terror y me lancé a correr hacia la esfera para prestarles ayuda pero era demasiado tarde y los absorbió por completo. Antes de que desaparecieran dentro de la esfera Sergio gritó a Jeremie que ejecutara el programa de flechas láser en el que había trabajado seguramente. Antes de que llegáramos vimos como la esfera se elevaba y se perdía en la inmensidad del vacío del sector.

Habían pasado dos minutos y Yumi lloraba desconsoladamente siendo abrazada por un Odd y un Ulrich igualmente tristes. De pronto la voz de Jeremie se escuchó por todo el sector de Lyoko:

- Hay esperanzas, creo que existe un sector desconocido para nosotros. Un Sector 5. Yo, Ulrich y Odd se acercaron donde Sergio y Aelita habían estado y ese momento Jeremie dijo:

- Quédense ahí me ha aparecido algo en la pantalla. "Bienvenido a Cártago" y un espacio para ingresar la contraseña. – Trabajaré en esto de inmediato. Yo mientras tanto pensaba en como ayudar a Sergio a salir de este trance. Diez minutos después escuché el grito frustrado de Jeremie seguramente no pudo encontrar la contraseña. Cerré mis ojos y le envié a Jeremie.

_- Jeremie soy yo Yumi, no te asustes. Tranquilízate, sigue intentando, confiamos en ti. – _Jeremie al escuchar esto susurró por el comunicador. – Gracias Yumi – Odd y Ulrich me miraban interrogantes y yo me encogí de hombros - Poco rato después la voz de Jeremie se escuchó de nuevo diciendo:

- Como pude ser tan estúpido, era tan sencillo, que me dan ganas de llorar. Chicos prepárense para visitar ese nuevo sector su transporte va en camino. SCIPIO – En ese momento vimos como la misma esfera que había envuelto a Sergio y a Aelita llegaba al mismo lugar. Nos dejamos absorber los tres dispuestos a rescatar a nuestros amigos.

--------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el mar los marinos luchaban contra el enemigo invisible que se apoderaba de su embarcación y que podría provocar la tercera guerra mundial. Asustados vieron como el buque volaba sobre las olas hacia un punto dentro del mar francés para poder lanzar sus misiles. Los marinos solo podían mirar y rezaban que la ayuda llegara para salvar la horrenda situación.

--------------------------------------------

POV Sergio Stone

Mientras tanto Aelita y yo llegábamos a un sector y nos dispusimos a investigarlo y tratar de encontrar una forma de salir de aquí. Varios minutos exploramos el extraño sector cuando de pronto aparecen esos extraños seres de apariencia medio orgánica y medio mecánica (creepers, rampants). Supe de inmediato que eran enviados de XANA para desvirtualizarme y dejar a Aelita sola y poder hacerle daño.

Salieron de la nada y nos rodearon. Se prepararon y de sus bocas nos comenzaron a disparar. Como pude paré la embestida mientras Aelita se arrodillaba para evitar los disparos que yo no podía parar. De repente Aelita grita en el susto y me volteé a mirar y vi con horror como una especie de pulpo cogía a Aelita y le absorbía la memoria. Di un salto mortal y destroce los tentáculos que la tenían prisionera y los que le absorbían la memoria. El bicho retrocedió y lanzó sus tentáculos regenerados hacia ambos. Aelita y yo fuimos capturados y perdí mi sable de luz que cayó al piso. Sentí como el bicho trataba de entrar a mi mente pero gracias a mi previsión se había encontrado con una pared mental protectiva. Varios momentos después la tortura terminó ya que el bicho nos soltó y retrocedió perdiéndose en el laberíntico sector. Alguien me ayudaba a incorporarme y pude ver la forma borrosa de Yumi sumamente preocupada por mi. Ulrich ayudaba a Aelita mientras Odd nos hacía la cobertura.

- Genial Sergio, mil flechas para gastar en cada mano, simplemente espectacular. Ya no me tengo que preocupar demasiado por no tener munición de sobra. – Yo sonreí y Aelita suspiraba en el alivio.

Entonces el lugar comenzó a cerrarse y todos corrimos hacia la entrada por la cual habíamos llegado ahí. Jeremie tecleó el código y volvimos a aparecer en el sector del desierto. Me arrodillé en el piso y gruñí en la rabia.

- Maldición odio estos viajecitos. – Odd asintió de acuerdo mientras se sobaba el estomago.

Al poco rato corrimos hacia una torre desactivada para ir al sector de Hielo. Por el camino no nos encontramos con monstruos de XANA. Entramos a la torre y Aelita nos pidió seguirla. Del borde se lanzó al vacío, y nosotros nos miramos pero nos lanzamos tras ella. A los pocos segundos subimos a la torre. Aterrizamos suavemente al lado de Aelita. Salimos corriendo a buscar la otra torre activada e íbamos por un camino de Hielo cuando Jeremie nos dijo asustado:

- Apresúrense, el barco ya esta en posición y los misiles tienen cuenta regresiva de 3 minutos y contando. -

Aumentamos la velocidad a nuestra carrera preocupados porque se nos acababa el tiempo. Un minuto después llegamos a la torre activada que estaba custodiada por 4 cangrejos 5 cubos y tres arañas. Odd se lanzó contra los cubos y Ulrich y yo contra los monstruos restantes. Yumi se quedó para proteger a Aelita. Preocupado contaba los segundos restantes y al ver que no avanzábamos en nada le pedí a Ulrich que combináramos nuestros poderes. En el entre tanto Odd destruyó a los cubos y fue golpeado dos veces por una araña y desvirtualizado. Ulrich y yo nos pusimos frente a frente, nos tomamos fuertemente de las manos y giramos como un trompo usando su supervelocidad y él me lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra los monstruos de XANA mientras corría con Aelita y Yumi a la torre. Al impactar con mi sable a un cangrejo grité:

- ¡Mega explosión! – liberé todo mi poder que había acumulado desde que habíamos salido del sector cinco. La explosión destruyó a los cangrejos y una araña. La onda expansiva hizo lo demás con la otra araña y la sobrante sobrevivió al estar demasiado lejos de la explosión. Aelita entró en la torre y Yumi se giró gritando mi nombre mientras corría hacia mí con Ulrich detrás. Traté de incorporarme del suelo pero vi dos disparos de la tarántula dentro de la polvareda que me cogieron por sorpresa y me quitaron mis escasos puntos de vida ocasionando mi desvirtualización.

-----------------------------

Los marineros del barco secuestrado vieron con consternación como los tres misiles salían del buque en tres direcciones diferentes. Aterrados pensaron que era el acabose.

-----------------------------

En Lyoko Yumi y Ulrich se enfrentaron a la araña con rabia pensando que me había vaporizado. Aelita estaba poniendo su mano en la pantalla y aparecía:

AELITA

---------------------------

En la fábrica Odd recibía a un Sergio casi inconsciente y lo ayudaba a sentarse en el piso mientras Jeremie les informaba a los que estaban en Lyoko que yo estaba bien.

-----------------------------

Aelita sonrió cuando escuchó a Jeremie y también cuando en la pantalla apareció:

CODE LYOKO

- Torre desactivada – susurró con preocupación al haber escuchado que estaba muy débil.

-------------------------------

Jeremie pulsó un botón diciendo.

- Retornar al pasado ahora -

------------------------------

Los misiles se detuvieron en el aire a escaso dos kilómetros de sus respectivos objetivos. En el barco los marinos vieron como una esfera blanca los absorbía para mandarlos al pasado y a la ignorancia dichosa.

---------------------------------

Por la mañana Aelita y Yumi descendían del carro de su padre quien las había traído a la escuela. Iban afanadas ya que Aelita casi no pudo levantarse. Yumi suspiró contenta de que todo haya salido bien. Estaba preocupada porque Jeremie al Sergio ser desvirtualizado había detectado algo. Esperaba que no fuera grave. Entraron a la escuela y Yumi se encontró a Sergio que esperaba con el grupo al completo. Al verlas llegar sonrieron. En ese momento llegó el Maestro de Historia de los chicos conversando con el Profesor de Italiano de Sergio y Yumi. Sergio y Yumi se despidieron y siguieron a su profesor a su respectiva asignatura mientras los demás ingresaban a clase. Al sentarse todos, el maestro dijo:

- Nosotros tenemos una nueva estudiante. Por favor preséntate a toda la clase. - Sissi le hizo muecas de burla y dijo en un susurro para que el profesor no la oyera – Esa es una ricachona idiota que no sabe con quien juntarse y es tan dependiente de su hermano como una bebe. Que pena -

Los chicos si la oyeron y se enfurecieron pero Aelita ya teniendo la experiencia de Sissi antes, dijo sin miedo y sin rodeos:

- Mi nombre es Aelita Stone y soy hermana de Sergio Andrés Stone Almas, me gusta la tecnología y la computación heredados de mis padres adoptivos - dijo ella con respeto y hasta reverencia. Todos los estudiantes se la quedaron mirando boquiabierta y Sissi gruño burlonamente.

- Bien Aelita, Bienvenida a la Escuela Kadic ahora entiendo porque Sergio estaba afuera. Por favor abran sus libros para empezar la clase. – Cuando Sissi iba a sacar su libro Aelita sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo lanzó con maestría de tal forma que cayó dentro del morral de Sissi. Sissi al meter la mano y sentir algo pegajoso gritó en el asco y miedo.

El profesor miró a Sissi y enojado por su interrupción castigó a Sissi sin ponerle atención a sus quejas. Los chicos se rieron abiertamente y miraban con lástima a Sissi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EXPLORACION

Sergio se encontró con Yumi en su camino a la clase de Física. - ¡Yumi¿Cual es nuestra primera clase? - El preguntó, mientras corriendo para alcanzar a la muchacha.

- Física con el Sr. Karradane, prepárate te vas a aburrir grandemente, tú sabes eso ya… - Yumi dijo, mientras sonriendo ligeramente como la expresión de Sergio cambió a una de total aburrimiento al decir:

- Yo estaba esperando que nosotros teníamos Gobierno primero, oh bien yo podía haberme quedado más tiempo durmiendo. – dijo Sergio con un bostezo mientras dejando su celular en silencioso en caso de un ataque de XANA.

Yumi sonrió y caminó en el aula lleno con los adolescentes de su edad, tirando las cosas, hablando entre sí, y uno que otro coqueteo entre alumnos y alumnas. Yumi y Sergio tomaron un asiento en la mesa más lejana en la parte de atrás del salón. Sergio sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz mirando alrededor de él. Yumi hablaba con William (quien se sentaba al frente de ella) aproximadamente de la última clase. Sergio empezó a flotar somnoliento mientras miraba por la ventana alegre que la mesa que le correspondía con Yumi estuviera cerca de la ventana. Era un día frío fuera y Sergio se alegraba de haber traído su gabán. Jeremie le había dicho que iba a nevar hoy y el podría tener razón, las nubes eran de un color gris oscuro y espeso, el aire, el mismo precursor de una tormenta. Suspiró como la campanilla dio su último aviso y su atención se enfocó en la clase. El Sr. Karradane maestro de física era un hombre holandés con el pelo castaño largo amarrado en una coleta, gafas con lentes en forma de media luna y un traje de paño. Entró en el salón y se dirigió a su escritorio donde dejó su maletín y lo abrió para sacar unas tizas y el borrador de una cajita. Caminó al tablero mientras recogiendo una pieza de tiza y empezó la clase.

- Continuando con los métodos en la física, nosotros vamos a empezar hablando sobre el método de Van Der Pauw, ahora, antes de que nosotros podamos empezar alguien a oído o conoce este método. - Él preguntó, mientras dándose la vuelta a la clase cuando él terminó la escritura "_El Método de Van Der Pauw: Elementos esenciales_ " en el tablero.

Sergio echaba una mirada alrededor para ver que ninguno de sus compañeros de clase levantaba las manos, la mayoría estaba dormitando, mientras mirando fuera o simplemente mirando al infinito. Sergio suspiró y levantó su mano. El Sr. Karradane sonrió ligeramente y cabeceó. - De acuerdo Sr... Stone? - Él preguntó y Sergio cabeceó.

- Él método de Van Der Pauw se desarrolló en 1958. Es una técnica para 4 sondas de resistencia. En el se proporciona una manera de medir resistencia de la hoja o conductancia, voltaje, densidad de portador de la conductancia y su movilidad. - El terminó, su voz aburrida y vacilándose. Sr. Karradane sonrió brillantemente y aplaudió sus manos - Sr. Stone muy bien. Yo creo que estudió este último año en Inglaterra - Sergio agitó su cabeza.

- No Señor, yo leí sobre él hace mucho tiempo… - Una risita salió de alguna parte en el cuarto y Sergio disparó al fabricante una mirada intensa y matadora que cayó a la joven que lo hizo. Sr. Karradane continuó sonriendo cuando él escribió lo que Sergio dijo en el tablero. - Ahora, gracias al Sr. Stone nosotros tenemos lo esencial de este método. Ahora para las ventajas... - Él continuó con su conferencia, algunos estudiantes que toman los apuntes diligentemente y otros en sus propios mundos. Yumi escribió todo rápidamente mientras Sergio le daba sus apuntes de sus clases particulares. Ella puso atención a la clase pero como a la mitad de la misma escribió en la esquina de su cuaderno un corazón con las iniciales YxU 4ever. en el medio del corazón. Sergio se dio cuenta y sonrió pero no dijo nada, en cambio tomó los apuntes faltantes y respondió las preguntas por el resto de la clase.

- ¡Ahora¡Recuerden¡Páginas 125-130 de su libro para la siguiente clase¡Lo veremos el lunes! - Sr. Karradane dijo como la clase salió después de que la campanilla sonó. Yumi y Sergio salieron para su siguiente clase que era Historia Universal. Antes de entrar se encontraron con Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd y Aelita. Yumi se dio cuenta que ellos estaban tristes y a Aelita se notaba que había llorado mucho porque tenía los ojos rojos de tanto sollozar. Se giró a Sergio y vio que él los miraba y cabeceó a Jeremie para que hablara.

- Sergio, encontré un problema durante tu desvirtualización y fue que ese bicho con tentáculos de XANA llamado Scyphozoa quien os atacó en el sector 5 conocido como Cártago. En si ese bicho no te pudo absorber nada de ti como tu pensabas pero esa no era su misión. Su misión era transferirte datos de XANA y anclarlos en tu cuerpo. Si tu mueres XANA lo hará o viceversa, tal como le pasa a Aelita, si la supercomputadora se apaga tu y Aelita morirían. - Yumi abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión y vio a su maestro que palideció y quedó como petrificado. A los pocos segundos se giró y sin decir nada se perdió entre los pasillos siendo perseguido por Aelita. Yumi trató de hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por Odd y Ulrich. Jeremie le pidió que lo dejaran solo que necesitaba pensar.

---------------------------------

Quedé como petrificado cuando Jeremie me confirmó nuestros peores temores, si XANA era destruido Aelita y yo moriríamos. Traté de recomponerme pero no pude ya que sentí como si unos quintales de carga caían sobre mis hombros. Me giré y salí casi corriendo de ahí asustado como nunca lo había estado en mi vida y mi confianza desapareció de repente. No me di cuenta de que Aelita me seguía llamándome a gritos llorosa sintiéndose culpable por lo que me ocurría. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas sin saber a donde me dirigía. Dos horas después, cansado me senté en la sombra de un árbol y miré a mí alrededor para saber donde había parado de mi desenfrenada carrera. Vi con asombro como estaba en el cementerio de la ciudad. Estaba exactamente en el árbol que le daba sombra a la lápida de mi querida hermana. Me incorporé y me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé al frente de su tumba. Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar mientras le pedía a ella en susurros algún tipo de consejo para darme fuerzas y seguir adelante. Aelita mientras tanto miraba la figura de Sergio desde lejos triste de que dependiera de una computadora para vivir. Jeremie iba trabajar el doble para librarlos a ambos del poder de XANA. Le vibró el celular y ella contesto. Aelita poco después colgó contenta, los demás venían para acá para apoyar a su amigo.

---------------------------------

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi y Jeremie iban en un taxi para el cementerio todos tristes de lo ocurrido. A la entrada el taxi se detuvo, ellos descendieron y Yumi pagó el pasaje. Entraron corriendo a buscar el lugar que Aelita les había descrito. Cinco minutos después encontraron el lugar más hermoso que hubieran visto en su vida. Una lápida de color oro con escritura japonesa muy hermosa que solo Yumi entendió por que de sus mejillas comenzaron a caer lágrimas en abundancia. A la tumba le daba sombra un árbol de Sakura que enterneció a todo el mundo. Él árbol en ese momento fue mecido por un viento suave ocasionando que una lluvia de pétalos cayera encima de la tumba y de las dos personas que estaban ahí. Yumi cerró sus ojos y sintió como la naturaleza estaba triste y homenajeaba a la difunta con sus colores más hermosos y alegres. Abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia ellos seguida de los chicos que estaban mirando apenados a su amigo sin saber que decir. Al llegar a su altura Yumi no pudo más y abrazó a Sergio con todas sus fuerzas mientras le susurraba palabras de ánimo. A los pocos minutos ella lo soltó y los chicos vieron como se veía más viejo de lo que realmente era. Ulrich se adelantó diciendo:

- Amigo, no, hermano aquí estamos juntos en esto y yo prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda para liberarte de Xana. – Odd cabeceó y dijo:

- Somos una familia, nos cuidaremos entre nosotros y saldremos adelante juntos -

- Trabajaré el doble para liberarlos a Aelita y a ti de XANA. No te preocupes lo haré. – dijo Jeremie con su mano derecha en su corazón como sellando un juramento.

Yumi se acercó a la lápida y dijo con cariño:

- Estate tranquila y descansa en paz nosotros cuidaremos de tu hermano y mi maestro. A pesar de perder a tus padres, criaste a tu hermano de manera excelente y lo convertiste en un gran muchacho que a pesar de ser rico y poderoso es sencillo y amable que ayuda a los demás sin esperar algo a cambio. Eres mi hermana y mi familia te llorara como si fueras uno de los nuestros. – Se arrodilló y tocó la lápida con su mano y leyó asombrada el texto en japonés:

_- Yumiko Stone Almas, gran hermana y excelente hija, descansa en paz y se feliz con mis padres en el otro mundo mi Big Sis... Atte: tu hermanito menor y amigos. Nacida el 9 de Noviembre de 1973 y fallecida el 11 de Julio de 2006. - _

Cuando Yumi acabó de hablar todos abrazaron a Sergio para darle ánimos y fuerza para continuar con su vida. Sergio en medio de todo estaba sin palabras y solo atinaba a devolver el abrazo colectivo y juntos se pusieron de pie y Sergio de despedida susurró:

- Gracias por todo Hermanita, volveré a visitarte después, espero que estés orgullosa de mi y que tus sacrificios hayan valido la pena. – Luego levanto sus manos seguido de Yumi y juntos se concentraron intensamente. Dos minutos después abrieron sus ojos y todos se sobrecogieron en el temor a ver como el árbol de Sakura movía sus ramas como cuando un perro se seca cuando le echan agua. Las flores que cayeron lo hicieron en la tumba y ninguna lo hizo por fuera. Pero no había terminado todo porque cayeron del árbol varias flores y ramas que en el aire formaron dos ramilletes que se colocaron con suavidad a ambos lados de la lápida. Las ramas sobrantes en el aire formaron letras que al caer a lado de sus respectivos ramilletes formaron las palabras: Familia Ishiyama y Grupo Lyoko. Sergio en ese momento estiró su mano y del árbol cayó una flor de Sakura grande y muy bonita. Sergio le dio un beso y la colocó en la lápida.

Los seis se retiraron haciendo reverencias leves ante la tumba y Sergio se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa negra y puso cara animosa y salieron del cementerio los seis abrazados.

---------------------------------

Por la tarde después de entrar a Historia Mundial la última clase del día para Ulrich y los demás y clase de Ciencias para Yumi y Sergio. Yumi y Sergio se encontraron en un pasillo con los demás. - ¿Como les fue con la excusa y con la clase? - Yumi preguntó, mientras cambiando el peso de sus libros en su cadera, Odd se encogió de hombros:

- La excusa fue de la forma vieja. La Historia es la pailera de todo, pero qué asunto no hace. - Yumi miró a Odd y le dio una mirada mitad de mofa y mitad simpática. – Pobre de ti Odd, huh. ¿Cualquier torre activada? - Ella preguntó, mientras mirando a Jeremie.

- Lo siento Yumi, ninguna hasta ahora, pero usted conoce a XANA él depende de algo. Ahora debemos ir a la fábrica para nuestra investigación -

Media hora después todos se encontraban en la fábrica. Ulrich, Odd y Aelita usaron primero las tres cuerdas, saltó también Yumi sin la cuerda y cayó suavemente al lado de sus amigos. Jeremie saltó y cayó ayudado por la cuerda seguido por mi en otra. Al tocar el piso sonreí y dije:

- Vaya es mejor saltar la cuerda y no usar mis poderes. -

Todos sonrieron y juntos entramos en el ascensor. Al llegar al piso inferior todos entramos y Jeremie conmigo nos apropiamos de la supercomputadora mientras confirmábamos el plan de exploración. Un cuarto de hora después todos dimos la aprobación y los cinco nos dirigimos a los escáneres dejando a Jeremie solo en la computadora. Odd, Yumi y Yo ingresamos primero para mirar si era viable el camino que íbamos a tomar para no arriesgar a Aelita demasiado. Jeremie dijo:

- Transfiriendo a Odd, Transfiriendo a Yumi, Transfiriendo a Sergio, Escaneando a Odd, Escaneando a Yumi, Escaneando a Sergio¡Virtualización! – Sentí la conocida ráfaga de viento envolverme y elevarme unos centímetros del suelo dentro del escáner para luego sentir que me partía en pedazos mientras era transferido a Lyoko. Abrí mis ojos al sentir que caía y aterricé suavemente en el piso del sector del desierto. Me puse de pie para mirar a mí alrededor para ver que encontraba mientras Yumi le preguntaba a Jeremie:

- Jeremie, ves en tus pantallas algo. -

- No, no veo nada, me parece seguro enviarla ahora. Aelita, Ulrich prepárense para la virtualización. -

- Transfiriendo a Aelita, Transfiriendo a Ulrich, Escaneando a Aelita, Escaneando a Ulrich¡Virtualización! – Ulrich descendió y cayó bien pero Aelita estaba sentada en el piso mientras decía:

- Vaya se siente extraño ser virtualizado. Acabé de ser virtualizada y ya extraño el mundo real. – Ulrich la ayudó a incorporarse mientras le dije:

- Vaya XANA es hábil si hay monstruos por aquí no los siento, debe haberlos modificado o algo y ocupado en eso no hubiera lanzado un ataque. – Todos nos miramos en la realización de lo que yo dije y me preocupé.

Comenzamos a correr en dirección a la torre donde antes había aparecido el transporte que nos capturó a Aelita y a mí. A los pocos minutos llegamos sin ningún tropiezo al lugar mientras yo me tensaba sin ninguna razón. Al llegar al borde Jeremie tecleó el código de acceso al Sector 5 y en ese mismo momento Odd se giraba bruscamente y gritaba:

- Flecha Láser – Me giré para ver como un Megatank estaba lanzándonos su poderoso disparo. Tomé a Aelita y salté hacia un lado esquivando la ráfaga y los demás hicieron lo mismo pero vi que la flecha que Odd lanzó impactó en el símbolo que tenía pero el Megatank seguía ahí. Odd saltó hacía adelante disparando dos flechas láser más hacia el Megatank que ya había disparado una segunda descarga golpeándolo y desvirtualizándolo. El Megatank recibió en su símbolo los dos disparos de Odd explotando en pedazos finalmente. En ese momento vimos llegar el transporte al sector 5 y al envolvernos nos miramos preocupados, XANA se había quitado de encima a uno de nosotros y era uno menos para proteger Aelita.

Unos momentos después el transporte nos dejó en una habitación de paredes giratorias y el símbolo de Xana en el suelo. Las paredes se detuvieron y se abrió la pared y Aelita conmigo a la cabeza nos dirigimos hacia el. Al llegar afuera nos detuvimos brevemente mientras se habría el sector para dejarnos acceso a él. Corrimos hasta que llegamos a la entrada donde Jeremie de pronto nos dijo:

- Apresúrense, en la pantalla me ha aparecido un cronómetro con 3 minutos y contando. Deben de encontrar una llave que detenga el conteo y evite que el sector cambie y se cierre y que nuestra entrada sea en vano. -

Todos asentimos e íbamos a avanzar cuando yo les detuve y dije que iba a probar ya que podría haber trampas que evitaran nuestro avance. Tuve razón cuando avanzaba varios metros vi como de la nada parte del piso caía y el que quedaba se movía erráticamente alrededor. De varios saltos peligrosos llegué a una plataforma rectangular que no había caído en el medio del cuarto gigantesco. Miré hacia la entrada para ver a una Yumi y una Aelita asustadas y a un Ulrich serio. Yumi cerró sus ojos y se concentró y una plataforma llegó hasta donde estaban y ellos saltaron a ella y Yumi la dirigió hacia donde estaba esperándolos. En ese momento desde la única plataforma donde yo estaba parado surgieron de la nada unos cuatro rampants que me rodearon y me comenzaron a disparar. Activé mi sable y pare sus disparos y los envié hacía un rampant que explotó en miles de pedazos. Hice un giro de 360 grados y a la vez mande una explosión de energía en todas direcciones ocasionando que los rampants restantes cayeran al vacío.

Yumi, Ulrich y Aelita llegaron en esos momentos adonde me encontraba y bajaron de ahí mientras todos buscábamos la llave. De pronto Aelita que miraba hacia una esquina en la parte de arriba del sector dio un grito y no pidió que viéramos hacia allí y todos vimos la consabida llave. Con movimientos de mi mano ubiqué las plataformas de tal manera que nos llevara allí. En ese instante aparecieron más rampants disparándonos desde las esquinas del sector. Activé de nuevo mi sable y me puse delante de Aelita para protegerla a ella y Yumi se izo atrás de ella para cumplir el mismo objetivo. Ulrich sacó su Katana y comenzó a correr hacia la llave. En ese instante varios rampants se giraron y comenzaron a dispararle y Ulrich mientras corría desviaba varios disparos que se dirigía hacia él. En ese momento Jeremie gritó:

- Chicos, quedan 5 segundos para que la cuenta regresiva se acabe. -

Ulrich saltó de la plataforma y cayó en la última donde estaba la llave y con su mano hundió la llave en la pared y el cuarto comenzó a cambiar a toda prisa. De pronto cayó del techo una pared nueva y Ulrich no la alcanzó a esquivar siendo aplastado y desvirtualizado al instante. Supe que regresaba a la Tierra porque vi píxeles que desaparecieron en el aire.

En los escáneres Ulrich fue recibido por Odd y Odd preocupado vio a Ulrich adolorido y preguntó:

- Estas bien. -

- Si y no, siento que me hubiera pasado una manada de elefantes encima mío. - A Odd le corrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo y después ayudó a Ulrich a ir al ascensor para unirse con Jeremie.

En Lyoko Aelita, Yumi y yo corrimos a una compuerta abierta y entramos a un pequeño pasillo donde más rampants nos recibieron y yo que estaba adelante no alcancé a reaccionar y recibí tres impactos en el cuerpo y Aelita frenaba en seco y Yumi saltaba y lanzaba su abanico destruyendo a los dos rampants. Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a una explanada donde el camino se acabó. Yumi se acercó al borde para ver pero tuvo que retirarse por que pasó algo a toda velocidad. No miramos y Aelita dijo:

- Creo que ese era nuestro transporte. – Yumi y yo nos miramos y le dije en su mente:

- _Yumi, mantente cerca de Aelita de aquí en adelante y protégela. – _Yumi me miró y asintió y Aelita nos interrumpió diciendo.

- Hay viene el otro - Yumi y yo nos pusimos a su lado y al ver que estaba cerca de nosotros nos lanzamos hacia el. Caímos encima y esperamos unos minutos mientras esa especie de ascensor nos llevaba dentro del sector. Algunos segundos después el "ascensor" se detuvo después de hacer unos giros y unas subidas. Nos pusimos en marcha y al llegar al borde del "ascensor" una compuerta se abrió para revelar un pasillo. Corrimos y nos internamos en el. Momentos después vi una luz y aumenté la velocidad para llegar de primero. Al salir a la luz vi con asombro que estaba casi en el borde del abismo digital y me giré para ver que estábamos en una saliente de una esfera gigante. Aelita y Yumi se acercaron a nosotros reflejando en sus rostros el asombro de tan extraño lugar. Aelita investigó brevemente y para nuestra sorpresa vimos como una pantalla aparecía y ella comenzaba a investigar la Terminal. Dos minutos después lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Esta es la Terminal donde se accesa a la memoria de XANA.- Todos nos miramos sorprendidos y escuchamos el grito de Ulrich, Odd y Jeremie que dijeron al unísono:

- Este sector es el hogar de XANA. – Aelita con una renovada energía comenzó a robar información y le enviaba una copia a Jeremie para saber más acerca de nuestro enemigo.

Varios minutos después sentí una onda de energía salir del fondo del sector y dije activando mi sable:

- Tenemos compañía, siento los monstruos de XANA muy cerca. -

Yumi sacó un par de abanicos de inmediato y miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor pero no perdía a Aelita de vista. Yo también miraba a mí alrededor para ver de donde salían ya que los sentía pero no sabía donde estaban. Le dije a Jeremie:

- Jeremie alista nuestros transportes y averigua una manera de salir de aquí que no involucre devolvernos por donde vinimos. -

- Entendido, hay van sus vehículos Overwing, Overboard y Overeagle – Suspiré en el alivio al ver materializarse nuestros vehículos. Monté en el mío de un salto y Yumi se quedó donde estaba cuidándole la espalda a Aelita. Salí disparado hacía los confines del sector para ver como de la pared digital comenzaron a crear protuberancias. Jeremie me gritó:

- ¡Sergio aléjate! Son los monstruos de Xana y son nuevos, ellos protegen esa Terminal y lo que ves son esos monstruos saliendo en tríos de su nido. -

Tragué saliva y me lancé hacía donde estaban Yumi y Aelita porque vi dos protuberancias y me dije mentalmente seis monstruos. Llegué a los pocos segundos adonde estaban las chicas pasando por encima de ellas y gritándole a Aelita:

- Aelita, termina ya tenemos visita. -

- Unos segundos más, hallé algo interesante sobre ambos – ella me contestó mientras continuaba haciendo el papel de hacker.

Entonces vi los monstruos claramente, eran como una especie de matarrayas y los seis se lanzaron contra nosotros. Le grité mentalmente a Yumi que sacara de la Terminal a Aelita. Aelita no quería salir de ahí pero al ver que Sergio que en el Overeagle trataba de darles tiempo de huir y a Yumi decirle afanada:

- Aelita vámonos, no ayudaremos a Sergio ni a ti misma si mueres. – Aelita miró a Yumi y al ver a Sergio retroceder mientras era acribillado por los seis monstruos de XANA. Renuentemente dejó la Terminal y subió al Overboard y elevarse siguiendo a una Yumi que se mordía los labios al ver a su maestro superado en número. De pronto Sergio gritó:

- Jeremie sácanos de aquí -

- Lo estoy intentando pero no he hallado nada a no ser que… -

Yumi y Aelita vieron con horror como el Overeagle era desvirtualizado y Sergio saltaba a una matarraya y clavaba su espada de luz en el símbolo de XANA. Fueron unos segundos angustiantes ya que la matarraya se retorcía y trataba de tumbar a Sergio de encima de ella. Al fin Sergio quitó su sable y saltó a la matarraya vecina e hizo lo mismo. Tres matarrayas siguieron su camino pero la última al destruirse dejó sin piso a Sergio. Sergio comenzó a caer pero al asombro de todos Aelita se lanzó como una bala seguida de Yumi y en un instante ella se hizo debajo de Sergio y se hizo en la parte de atrás del vehículo cuando exactamente Sergio caía en la parte de adelante y comenzaba a manejar el vehículo y Aelita se agarraba de la cintura de Sergio. Yumi y Sergio comenzaron a huir de las matarrayas restantes cuando Jeremie dijo para alivio de todos:

- Ya se como sacarlos de ahí. Diríjanse al sector sur y verán un hueco por donde salen datos hacia los sectores de Lyoko. Los suspenderé momentáneamente para que salgan por ahí. Yumi y yo nos dirigimos hacia el sur y vimos como la predicción de Jeremie se cumplía dejando un agujero negro. Entramos por él y los monstruos retrocedieron y nos dejaron de seguir y con asombro vimos como subíamos hacia el piso de un sector que fue casualmente el de la montaña. No nos detuvimos hasta estar al frente de una torre y antes de entrar descendimos y Jeremie desvirtualizó los vehículos y Aelita ingresó a la torre. Escuchamos como Jeremie materializaba a Aelita y en ese momento el dijo:

- Desvirtualizando a Yumi, Desvirtualizando a Sergio. – Miré hacía mis pies al sentir un cosquilleo y vi con asombro como mis pies se comenzaban a desvirtualizar. Alcé mi mirada y vi que Yumi me sonreía mientras se desvirtualizaba por completo. Abrí mis ojos en el escáner para ver como abría la puerta y yo caía de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente sintiendo los efectos y el cansancio de la desvirtualización.

Sentí un par de brazos ayudarme a salir totalmente del escáner y vi a Jeremie y a Odd. Pocos minutos después en la supercomputadora discutíamos lo que habíamos sacado de la exploración pero lo que nos dejó alegres fue que era el lugar soñado para robar la información del enemigo. Aelita vio la oportunidad de ayudar a desligarse de XANA a Sergio y a ella misma. Para Jeremie era la oportunidad de encontrar alguna información de Franz Hopper, pero también para descubrir el antivirus que librara a Aelita y Sergio de XANA. Ulrich, Odd y Yumi se aseguraría de que cada exploración darle tiempo a Jeremie y Aelita de robar la máxima información posible para acabar con Xana y ayudar a Aelita y a Sergio


	6. Chapter 6

_**Il existe un monde virtuel et différent**_

_**Ou chaque seconde fait de nous des combattant**_

_**Notre seul espoir est de tout reprogrammer**_

_**Refrain:**_

_**On ira on saura sauver notre existence**_

_**Se donner une chance de tout effacer**_

_**On ira on saura sauver notre existence**_

_**Pour refaire un monde sans danger**_

_**Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer**_

_**Code Lyoko un monde sans danger (bis)**_

_**Tout est numérique et pixellisé dans ce monde**_

_**Il nous faudra du courage et de l'entre aide**_

_**Mais dites-vous bien que l'on risque notre vie**_

_**au Refrain**_

_**On vous promet de donner le maximum**_

_**Contre la menace et de sauver tous les hommes**_

_**au Refrain**_

**Chapter 6 **

**MISTER PUCK**

POV Normal

La Muchacha conocida con Aelita Stone estaba durmiendo en su cuarto apaciblemente después de un día agitado pero no pudo reposar como lo tenía planeado debido a una pesadilla que causó que se despertara de golpe sudorosa, asustada y llorosa. Al despertar vio a todos los Ishiyama mirarla preocupados pero ella los calmó diciendo que era una pesadilla tonta pero a pesar de no decir nada Yumi no le creyó y Aelita la miró asustada y Yumi asintió seria mientras su familia se retiraba confiada y somnolienta. Minutos después Yumi reingresó a la habitación y le pidió a Aelita que le contara el sueño. Ella lo hizo así y le contó como en su pesadilla la estaban persiguiendo unos lobos en un bosque. Yumi no dijo nada y le dijo que era un mal sueño pero Aelita se dio cuenta que no le decía la verdad si no que la había preocupado demasiado.

Al otro día Aelita miraba preocupada la ventana del coche de los Ishiyama. No se podía quitar de su cabeza esa pesadilla. Se decidió contarles a los demás, que tal que fuera algún recuerdo de ella del pasado lo que les ayudaría a ellos a buscar pistas de ella en la red, en Lyoko y el mundo real. Al entrar al baño Aelita confundió a Hiroki con uno de esos lobos causando que gritara espantada y que Yumi se preocupara aún más. Ellas corrieron a la escuela desde la puerta de entrada ya que estaban retrasadas. En el edificio las chicas se separaron para ir a sus salones respectivos. Más tarde en el descanso Aelita los reunió a todos y comentó sus sueños. Odd dijo:

- Es una pena que no sueñes conmigo Aelita porque ya me conoces, soy un sueño hecho realidad -

- Más bien dirás una pesadilla Odd – contestó Ulrich divertido

- Esas visiones empiezan a ser un problema – dijo Yumi

- Todo empezó en la Ermita según lo que Jeremie me ha contado, tal vez deberíamos volver – dijo Sergio y Jeremie asintió no muy de acuerdo pero preocupado por Aelita.

- ¿Que¿Volver a esa casa? No se si te acuerdas Jeremie e iluminas a Sergio, pero la última vez nos atacaron una lámpara y un montón de tenedores -

- No me gusta ese sitio me da miedo – dijo Aelita muy decaída y temerosa

- No tenemos alternativa Aelita – dijo Yumi poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga para darle ánimos mientras Sergio cerraba sus ojos desanimado y lo demás la miraban tranquilizadoramente – si no hacemos algo tus alucinaciones irán a peor – Jeremie le cogió la mano a Aelita y con la otra la acarició suavemente para darle valor y para decirle que sus amigos estaban con ella.

Al medio día nos reunimos en la cafetería y partimos hacia la Ermita colocando a Aelita en medio de nosotros por si ocurría algo. Quince minutos después vimos a través de los árboles una construcción grande, bastante maltratada por el tiempo y la intemperie. Al acercarnos vi que Aelita comenzaba a temblar y supe que era porque tenía miedo de aquel lugar. Suspiré triste, Odd y Ulrich se acercaron a Aelita para darle ánimos para que pudiera consumir sus miedos.

En la entrada de la Ermita vimos una reja cerrada por un candado grande. Suspiré y dando un salto pequeño pasé la verja con Yumi haciendo lo mismo. Ambos nos acercamos al candado, Yumi lo cogió y lo jaló con fuerza pero después de varios intentos se rindió. Yo también lo intenté pero al cogerlo recibí una descarga poderosa de electricidad que me hizo caer de rodillas y que de mis ropas comenzara a salir humo. Los chicos se asustaron pensando que XANA me atacaba. Aelita se acercó rápidamente hacia la verja y al tocar el candado este se abrió con un pequeño clic y las rejas se abrían misteriosamente. Aelita y los demás entraron mientras yo me paraba y decía:

- Maldición me tocará comprar más ropa -

Al poco rato llegamos a lo escalones de la entrada de la casa. Aelita tragaba saliva nerviosa y supe que tenía la sensación de haber estado aquí. Aelita dijo:

- Me tiemblan las piernas¿Qué me pasa? -

- Estas asustada, no te preocupes a Jeremie le pasa siempre – dijo Odd

- Vamos – dijo Ulrich entretenido

Aelita al tocar la puerta de la casa también se abrió misteriosamente. Entramos sin demora y comenzamos a investigarla. En el pasillo de la casa Jeremie dijo:

- Lo ves todo va bien – dijo Jeremie

Aelita se soltó de Jeremie y subió las escaleras al segundo piso seguida de todos. En el piso superior Aelita como si conociendo el lugar se dirigió al cuarto del fondo y entró en el. Adentro vimos lo que quedaba de una habitación. Lo muebles estaban rotos y la ventana también lo estaba. Aelita al ver la ventana dio un gritó, se cogió la cabeza y todos supimos que tenía otra visión…

POV Aelita Stone

Vi al duende correr otra vez de los lobos que lo perseguían y estaban muy cerca de él. En su carrera el duende tropezó con las ramas de un árbol y cayó aparatosamente al piso. Se incorporó adolorido y se subió al árbol e ingresó en un hueco del mismo. El duende a través de la puerta de su escondite vio como pasaron lobos caminado rápidamente. Al sentirse seguro el duende iba a asomar su cabeza cuando vio la cabeza de un lobo con sus mandíbulas abiertas. El duende retrocedió con velocidad hasta la pared interior de la corteza de árbol. La mandíbula del lobo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara. El lobo sacó su cabeza del hueco del árbol y el duende cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a escarbar el tapete de hojas hasta que encontró una caja y al abrirla vi unas luces salir de ella…

Parpadeé y al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue la cara preocupada de Sergio quien dijo:

- Aelita estas bien -

Volví a parpadear y vi que el duende comenzaba a temblar aterrorizado y sentí que me sacudían y al abrir otra vez mis ojos vi a Sergio con una cara de preocupación que nunca había visto en alguien. Para tratar de tranquilizarlo dije:

- Si estoy bien, eso creo -

- Era otra visión – dijo Jeremie y yo cabeceé y me alejé de ellos diciendo:

- Si lo era pero a la vez era distinta. Era como si algo o alguien me llevase hacia…algo que había en un árbol como ese – dije señalando un tapiz viejo de un árbol semejante al árbol donde el duende se había refugiado. Bajé con fuerza el tapiz y…

- Heee – Metí las manos en el agujero que había detrás del tapiz y dije sorprendida – ¡¡ Mister Puck!! -

POV Normal

En la tarde estaba Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie y Aelita esperando a la Profesora Mayer

- En pocas palabras Aelita nunca había visto este gnomo pero lleva días soñando con él y sabe que se llama Mister Puck – dijo Jeremie

- No es un gnomo es un elfo – dijo Ulrich

- Sea lo que sea esto es algo paranormal – dijo Odd

De pronto el gnomo desaparece de su vista y al alzarla ven a Sissi zarandeando el juguete con su mano. Sissi dijo:

- Que, Aelita sigues jugando con muñecas -

- Sissi devuélveselo - dijo Jeremie acercándose a ella pero Sissi al ser más alta alzó al muñeco en el aire fuera del alcance de Jeremie. Sissi divertida dijo:

- Pues cógelo – Sissi tiró el muñeco a Nicolás. Ulrich estuvo al instante a su lado y dijo tomando una postura de pelea:

- Un consejo, dame ese juguete -

- ¿Qué juguete? – contestó Nicolás. Herb desde atrás sonrió maliciosamente. Herb se giró para ver a Odd venírsele lanza en ristre diciendo:

- Herb suéltalo o te quedas sin gafas, vamos – Odd se descachó a propósito ya que solo quería asustarlo. Herb se quedó mirando a Odd pero con su mano lanzó al juguete con dirección de Sissi pero Aelita fue rápida y juntas agarraron el muñeco al tiempo y lucharon brevemente por él, pero se detuvieron al ver una llave cayendo al piso. Sissi soltó el muñeco con la esperanza de coger la llave pero la detuvo un pie y al alzar su vista vio a Ulrich mirarla con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Sissi trató de mover su pie pero desistió cuando una voz dijo:

- A que viene tanto relajo – Sissi se incorporó y gruñó frustrada pero dijo:

- Bien quédatelo pero solo porque eres tú – Ulrich levantó la llave y se la entregó a Jeremie mientras todos los estudiantes se sentaban en sus puestos. La Profesora Mayer comenzó la clase haciendo una triangulo en el tablero con una tiza y diciendo:

- Fijaos en este triangulo de vértices A, B y C. Este es le punto del seg…. -

Mientras la profesora continuaba la clase, Jeremie y Aelita hablaban en susurros…

- Esa llave que abrirá – dijo Aelita

- Ojala lo supiera pero no tengo la menor idea – contestó Jeremie serio. De pronto Jeremie da un respingo y dice:

- ¡Es la llave de un casillero de la estación del tren! -

La Profesora lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido y dice:

- Bien Jeremie te escucho -

Jeremie miró el tablero y al ver el triangulo y la línea en el segmento adecuado dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

- Eh… un número complejo se llama trascendente solo si la raíz polinómica del coeficiente racional es un cero polinómico -

- Si…esa es la paradoja Sierdinsky-Marduniesky pero no es respuesta del problema. Así que cero -

Todos en el salón de clase excepto los chicos estallaron en carcajadas en especial el grupo de Sissi.

-------------------------------------

Al salir de clases los chicos se dirigieron a la estación del tren buscando el número del casillero que correspondía la llave. Jeremie lo encontró y dijo:

- Este es. Aelita quieres hacer los honores -

Aelita tomó la llave de Jeremie, abrió el casillero y encontró un maletín negro. Los seis muchachos quedaron asombrados al ver eso en el casillero.

- F H ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Ulrich

- Fuego del Horror, Freír un huevo, Feroz Ogro – dijo Odd

- Ogro no empieza por ache – contestó Ulrich sarcásticamente

- Solo era para ponerte a prueba -

Sergio abre el maletín usando sus poderes y Odd dice:

- ¿Qué, música? -

- Lo dudo mucho – dijo Sergio mientras Jeremie sacaba su portátil de su mochila y encendía la computadora.

- Haber que tenemos aquí – dijo Jeremie mientras sacaba un disco de su cajita y lo insertaba en el portátil y daba los comandos para que leyera el disco.

- El diario de Franz Hopper -

- Genial podemos finalmente saber algo del dueño de la Ermita – dijo Yumi alegre

- Eso es seguro, pero todavía no, está todo encriptado – dijo Sergio mirando los datos y continuó – Con Jeremie debemos descodificarlo -

- Cuanto tiempo necesitan…un par de horas – dijo Ulrich. Jeremie negó con la cabeza y Sergio dijo desanimado.

- Mas bien un par de años -

-----------------------------------

Por la noche todos estaban dormidos. En el cuarto de Jeremie y Sergio es muy calmado y ambos muchachos duermen profundamente. En esos momentos la computadora de Jeremie se enciende y aparece el símbolo de XANA.

-----------------------------------

Por la mañana son las siete de la mañana en el cuarto de Ulrich y Odd. Ulrich se alista para ir a asearse

- Odd es hora de levantarse -

- Hey solo cinco minutitos más – respondió Odd perdido entre sus cobijas

- Yo voy a ducharme – dijo Ulrich y salió dejando la puerta cerrada. Del bombillo del escritorio de los muchachos la lámpara comienza a moverse y de pronto el bombillo comienza a desenroscarse. Un humo negro sale de allí, toma el bombillo y lo pone en silencio en la mesa. Kiwi el perro de Odd le ladra con fuerza pero Odd no le escucha y el humo entra a través del oído de Odd quien se despierta de inmediato y comienza a ser poseído mientras Odd lucha con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo. Tras unos segundos de lucha el humo sale de sus orejas y se pierde por debajo de la puerta.

Odd sale corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño donde Ulrich está.

- Ulrich estás aquí -

Un grito le contestó desde uno de los cubículos y la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Ulrich en el piso luchando para evitar ser poseído. La posesión no fue exitosa y el humo sale de Ulrich y se pierde por una toma de corriente. Odd y un Ulrich adoloridos se miran asustados y preocupados. Cinco minutos después Ulrich zarandeaba al pobre de Jeremie quien estaba dormido mientras Odd despertaba a Sergio.

- Jeremie… Jeremie. – dijo Ulrich

- Eh que… -

- El fantasma de XANA nos ha atacado – Jeremie se sentó de golpe y Sergio miró a Ulrich no creyéndole

- Tranquilos no ha pasado nada -

- El superscanner no detecta torres activadas – dijo Sergio desde su computadora

- El ataque ha fallado. Que raro Xana puede poseer ha humanos… pero ha ustedes no – dijo Jeremie

- Tendrá algo que ver con mi belleza – dijo Odd

Ulrich y Odd sonrieron divertidos y Sergio los seguía al baño ha asearse para comenzar el día. Jeremie se quedó solo en el cuarto mirando su computadora. Jeremie no vio que detrás de él apareció el humo de XANA y lo atacó con ferocidad y logró poseerlo. Jeremie (Xana) miró el maletín e hizo una mueca furiosa.

--------------------------------------

Más tarde en la clase de educación física Jeremie (poseído) falseó una lesión y pidió que Aelita le acompañara a la enfermería. Ya lejos de la protección de Odd y Ulrich, Jeremie dejó de hacerse el lesionado y Aelita dijo:

- Jeremie estás curado -

Por toda respuesta Jeremie levantó su pierna derecha golpeando a Aelita quien salió disparada hacia atrás y cayó duro contra el piso inconciente. Jeremie la alzó estilo nupcial y comenzó a caminar muy rápido hacia la fábrica.

-------------------------------------

POV Yumi

Sergio Stone y Yumi Ishiyama estaban en clase de italiano. Sergio estaba agotado y dormía en plena clase y yo tomaba apuntes de la clase para los dos. Ponía atención a la clase para ayudar a mi amigo durmiente quien tenía mucho que hacer desde la escuela, la empresa, sus estudios y los problemas de Lyoko. Me sentía como ayudarlo y no por interés sino porque a él lo quería como un hermano.

Varios minutos después vi a Sergio levantar su cabeza de forma perezosa mientras contenía un bostezo a duras penas pero lo pudo controlar, sonreí divertida y Sergio miraba confusamente al profesor porque cayó en cuenta de que no lo había "visto" dormir. Le dije:

- Tengo al profesor hipnotizado para que cuando nos mire, nos vea juiciosos tomando apuntes -

Sergio me susurró orgullosamente…

- Yumi bien hecho estás avanzando muy bien con tus poderes mentales… puedo dejarte un tiempo de enseñar para dedicarme a Odd y a Ulrich más que a ti. -

Asentí sonriente mientras con una mirada libere al profesor quien dio un parpadeo y continuó con su clase agitando su cabeza cansadamente. Un cuarto de hora después la clase terminó y con Sergio salimos deprisa del salón ya que teníamos que pasar por la biblioteca por unos materiales para una exposición de Ciencias con la señora Hertz. Caminábamos por el pasillo alegremente pero vi por la ventana por curiosidad para ver a Jeremie y a Aelita juntos. Me acerqué a la ventana para mirarlos mejor cuando aterrada miré como Jeremie golpeaba a Aelita y la dejaba inconciente…

- ¡¡¡SERGIO!!! -

Él estuvo a mi lado al instante para ver como Jeremie alzaba a Aelita y la internaba en el bosque con dirección de la fábrica. Sergio miró a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie usó sus poderes para abrir la ventana y saltar a la rama de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Yo lo seguí sin dudarlo y juntos comenzamos el camino hacia la fábrica por entre las ramas de los árboles. No vimos como William nos había visto saltar al árbol y nos trataba de seguir pero nuestros poderes nos dieron ventaja y pronto nos perdimos de su vista. El no pudo seguirnos y el se devolvió pensativo e impresionado.

Durante el trayecto Sergio sacó su celular, llamó a Ulrich y pude escuchar su conversación porque Sergio puso el celular en altavoz…

- Ulrich -

- Si Sergio -

- Ulrich creo que Jeremie está poseído por XANA -

- Estás seguro -

- Si acuérdense que esta mañana trataron de ser poseídos también -

- Es cierto pero porque habrán podido con Jeremie -

- Ni idea pero con Yumi les hemos visto ir hacia el bosque y Aelita iba inconciente -

- Oh no – dijo Ulrich asustado y Odd giró su cabeza preocupándose

- Vamos a adelantarnos….nos vemos en la fábrica -

- Bien – dijo Ulrich y Sergio colgó preocupado.

-------------------------------

Mientras tanto Jeremie (XANA) levantaba la tapa de la alcantarilla con una mano y mandaba la tapa como un disco hacia un árbol. Descendió con Aelita en sus brazos.

--------------------------

Ulrich y Odd al volarse de Jim pasaron por el cuarto de Sergio y Jeremie, vieron apenas entrar el maletín destrozado y los discos despedazados por todo el piso…

- Sector 1…territorio de hielo 24 grados sur suroeste – susurró Odd y Ulrich anotó los datos en una hoja y ambos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la fábrica.

---------------------------

Sergio y yo llegamos al acceso secreto para ver como la tapa estaba incrustada en un árbol. El celular mío timbró y al contestar escuché la voz de Odd decir:

- Yumi la torre activada está en el Sector 1…territorio de hielo 24 grados sur suroeste….díselo a Sergio -

Colgué y Sergio de un salto preciso se perdía dentro de la cañería. Yo bajé las escaleras a toda prisa y al llegar abajo cogimos nuestras patinetas y salimos a toda velocidad hacia la fábrica.

---------------------------

POV Normal

En la entrada de la fábrica Aelita recobró el conocimiento y vio que era sostenida por Jeremie…

- Jeremie – dijo Aelita

- Jeremie…Jeremie…¡No! Escúchame por favor… -

Jeremie poseído no la dejó terminar y la electrocutó con fuerza pero no para matarla sino para dejarla inconciente… Aelita quedó flácida en sus brazos. Jeremie poseído dio un salto y cayó casi al frente del ascensor que lo conduciría a la supercomputadora. De pronto el desvió su mirada hacia las cuerdas para ver como Sergio y Yumi saltaban por ellas y caían detrás de Jeremie poniendo posturas beligerantes.

- Oye es un poco raro luchar con Jeremie…no quiero hacerle daño pero… -

Yumi se lanzó contra Jeremie pero él con un brazo detuvo su ataque y cogiéndole la pierna la mandó a volar contra un muro. Sergio también atacó con su pierna derecha en alto pero Jeremie se agachó y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo derrapar un par de metros hacia atrás sacándole el aire. Sergio levantó su mano para usar su poder telekinético pero Jeremie poseído se le adelantó, agarró su mano y lo electrocutó con fiereza sabiendo que él era uno de los más poderosos de sus enemigos. Mientras Sergio y Yumi lo distraían Aelita había recuperado la conciencia y subía por la soga para escapar pero Jeremie haló la soga hacia abajo y de paso le metió una descarga a la soga. Aelita gritó adolorida y cayó al piso. Jeremie la cogió en el aire y retrocedió de nuevo a la puerta del ascensor…

En ese momento Ulrich y Odd descendieron por la cuerda y atacaron a tiempo al Jeremie antes de que este pudiera entrar solo en el ascensor. Jeremie recibió el golpe doble y dejó caer a Aelita al piso mientras estaba aturdido por el golpe de ambos muchachos. Odd ayudó a pararse a Aelita y Ulrich, Sergio y Yumi ingresaban en el ascensor. Cuando la puerta estaba descendiendo Yumi estiró su mano y Jeremie salió volando hacia atrás, la puerta se cerró y el ascensor descendió.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió los chicos entraron justamente para ver como Jeremie rasgaba el techo del ascensor y entraba en el cuarto. Sergio dio un salto de varios metros usando su poder para quedar al frente del Jeremie poseído y atacó con rabia pero con cuidado ya que no quería maltratar mucho el cuerpo de su amigo. Él y Jeremie se ensalzaron en un terrible combate de poderes. Aelita se sentó en la computadora…

- Vayan yo me encargo de él -

- Aelita esta son las coordenadas de la torre activada – dijo Yumi. Aelita asintió y Ulrich sonrió cuando en el cuarto se escuchó la voz de Sergio decir burlonamente…

- Ven aquí deditos mágicos, verdad de que nos vamos a llevar bien -

Mientras tanto….

- Como vas Aelita, Crees que podrás -

- Es fácil pero no soy tan rápida como Sergio o Jeremie -

- Vaya el programa de Sergio para virtualización temporal es una nota. Empezando procedimiento -

Aelita saltó de la silla y corrió al ascensor siendo cubierta por Sergio quien para el asombro de Aelita mandó unas descargas eléctricas parecidas a las de XANA pero estas eran azulosas y muy elegantes. Aelita cerró la puerta del ascensor y perdió de vista a su hermano y preocupada bajó a los escáners. Odd y Ulrich fueron virtualizados normalmente y ella y Yumi lo hicieron con el contador. Los cuatro fueron virtualizados en Lyoko.

POV Normal (Lyoko)

Los chicos sonrieron al ver que estaban relativamente cerca de la torre. Comenzaron a correr y Aelita dijo:

- Al que corre bien llega lejos -

- Es Odd el quien te enseña esas tonterías – dijo Yumi

- No, la verdad es que es Jim -

POV Sergio (Fábrica)

Sergio esquivó un puñetazo de XANA y dijo divertido:

- Uau, menos mal que le has dado a la pared y no a mi cara. Vaya quiero ver si tienes más trucos en tu manga -

XANA enfureció y de sus manos salieron descargas eléctricas que las rodearon y volvió a atacar a Sergio…

El golpe falló el blanco porque Sergio dio un salto hacia la izquierda usando telekinesis y dando una voltereta en el aire cayó a un par de metros de Jeremie…

- Jeremie tendrás que reparar eso… eso no fue muy listo de tu parte -

Jeremie poseído se giró a mirar a Sergio y de su boca se hizo una mueca furiosa…

POV Normal (Lyoko)

Corriendo salieron del camino de hielo y llegaron a pocos metros de la torre. Ulrich dijo:

- Estad bien atentas. Sergio está en problemas y no tenemos a Jeremie para avisarnos de los monstruos de XANA -

De repente por donde iban corriendo el hielo se rompió y del fondo salieron cuatro bloques y una araña. Ulrich dijo:

- Oh oh, esto no me gusta…Yo y mi bocota -

Sin perdida de tiempo los chicos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para el combate.

POV Sergio

Luchaba contra Jeremie (XANA) cerca del ascensor y ya sentía los signos de agotamiento debido a la lucha sin cuartel en contra de XANA. Los ataques que nos mandábamos cada uno eran desviados o esquivados magistralmente…pero ya no esquivaba con la facilidad de antaño…estaba agotado mientras maldecía la demora de mis amigos…

Una niebla salió de la nada y me atacó y me hundí en un mundo de dolor al sentir lo que Odd y Ulrich habían pasado esa misma mañana. Jeremie poseído aprovechó para acercarse a la supercomputadora pero yo lancé una onda de poder y Jeremie se golpeó contra el suelo y se paró de un salto mientras el humo de XANA abandonaba mi cuerpo. Traté de incorporarme pero Jeremie no me dejó siquiera y me electrocutó con una fuerza impresionante. Comencé a ver borroso como Jeremie poseído se sentaba en la computadora hasta que vi todo negro y no supe de mí.

POV Normal (Lyoko)

Aelita miraba asustada a su alrededor al haber sido rodeados por los bloques y la araña pero con la firme convicción de ayudar a su "hermano" que estaba en grandes problemas.

Los cuatro bloques dispararon a la vez y Ulrich con su espada protegía a Aelita mientras que Odd atacaba a la araña y Yumi daba unos saltos mortales hacia delante parecidos a los de gimnasia para esquivar los disparos de los bloques y tener buena ubicación para poderlos atacar mejor.

Ulrich protegía a Aelita pero al esquivar dos disparos para él y evitar los otros dos con su espada recibió un ataque lleno de hielo de un cubo en su pierna que lo inmovilizó. Odd y la araña luchaban entre si y la Araña recibió el impacto rapidísimo de cinco flechas láser que la destrozaron en mil pedazos pero antes de que Odd cantara victoria recibió tres disparos en el pecho de parte de la araña y fue desvirtualizado. Ulrich le dijo a Yumi:

- Protege a Aelita. Yo me encargo de los bloques -

- Vale Ulrich -

Yumi dando saltos de gimnasia hacia atrás llegó esquivando lásers a donde Ulrich estaba y tan pronto como Yumi llegó, Ulrich salió corriendo hacia dos bloques y se triplicó y los tres Ulrichs dieron un salto esquivando disparos y dos espadas se incrustaron en el símbolo de XANA. Ulrich seguidamente se fusionó de nuevo.

POV Odd

Salí de escáner muy débil debido a la desvirtualización. Me arrastré como pude hacia el ascensor y lo activé para subir a la computadora y ayudar a Sergio con Jeremie poseído. Al abrir la puerta pude ver como Jeremie estaba en la computadora escribiendo algo. Al acercarme el giró su cabeza y pude ver que estaba materializando a Yumi.

POV Normal (Lyoko)

De la nada aparecieron otros cuatro bloques. Un bloque atacó a Yumi con disparos seguidos y uno le pegó mandándola contra el piso. Yumi se levantó de un salto y el bloque la atacó de la misma forma de nuevo y ella no se dio cuenta de que otro bloque la iba atacar por la espalda. Aelita si se dio cuenta y alzando su mano creó una saliente de hielo detrás de su amiga que evitó los disparos llegaran a ella. Yumi se giró y dijo:

- Gracias Aelita -

Aelita por toda respuesta sonrió. Un poco más lejos Ulrich dijo:

- Te voy a bloquear pedazo de bloque -

Echo de menos a Odd. Tus chistes son malísimos – Los tres sonrieron y continuaron combatiendo. En eso el bloque que atacaba a Yumi se giró y con otro ojo le mando una seguidilla de aros de fuego que el arma de Yumi no podría detener. Sin embargo Yumi con su habilidad gimnástica pasó por entre los aros con mucha precisión. Cuando los pasó sacó su abanico y sin perder un segundo lo mandó contra su adversario. Su tiro resultó errado pero sonriendo levantó su mano y con su telekinesis hizo que su abanico diera un giro y destruyó el bloque justamente ya que el bloque estaba preparando una seguidilla de lásers.

- Bien hecho – dijo Aelita contenta

- Eso es un buen trabajo – dijo Yumi

En ese instante Yumi de forma extraña se desvirtualizó por completo.

- Yumi – susurró Aelita entendiendo el motivo de eso. Sergio había sido derrotado

POV Normal (Fábrica)

En la fábrica Jeremie (XANA) sonrió afectadamente y abajo en los escáners Yumi daba un fuerte puñetazo a la base del escáner totalmente mareada y furiosa.

- Materializar Yumi -

POV Normal LYOKO

Un bloque se acercó a Aelita y ella temerosa salio a correr mientras gritaba:

- ¡¡Ulrich!! -

El pobre de Ulrich estaba rodeado y lo acribillaban de forma inmisericorde. Pero tuvo tiempo de girar su cabeza y decir preocupado:

- Aguanta Aelita -

Aelita fue detenida de golpe cuando un cubo disparó su rayo de hielo que impacto en la pierna de apoyo de la muchacha inmovilizándola de forma eficaz.

- ya voy – dijo Ulrich al ver a Aelita en problemas. Utilizó la triangulación para destruir el bloque que lo atacaba y corrió usando supervelocidad hacia otros tres y los despedazó utilizando su poder de multiplicación. Se giró asustado al escuchar el gritó de Aelita y dijo aterrado…

- ¡¡El Scyphozoa!! – El bicho alzó entre sus tentáculos a la muchacha pero Ulrich empleando otra vez la supervelocidad cortó con su katana los tentáculos que la apresaban y Aelita cayó al piso a salvo de que su memoria fuera absorbida. Ulrich se giró para enfrentarse al Scyphozoa mientras Aelita corría hacia la torre y entraba en ella.

Aelita subió a la torre, puso su mano en la pantalla y tecleó el código de desactivación. Descendió de nuevo y salió de la torre para ver al Ulrich esperándola. En ese momento la voz de Yumi se escuchó desde lo alto de Lyoko…

- Sergio y Jeremie están muy mal, Odd está tratando de ayudarlos. Debemos hacer un retorno al pasado rápido y no se como se hace -

Aelita y Ulrich palidecieron y Aelita dijo:

- Confía en mí y sigue mis instrucciones con precisión -

Un par de minutos después Yumi susurró….

- Espero que esto funcione – Tecleó con miedo el comando de activación y al ver la esfera blanca dijo:

- ¡¡Retornar al pasado ahora!! -

-------------------------

Yumi suspiró desde la supercomputadora al ver que la esfera blanca la absorbía por completo mandándolos al pasado.

--------------------------

Por la mañana durante el descanso Yumi, Ulrich, Odd y Sergio le contaron a Jeremie que Xana había destruido todos los cds de Franz Hopper. Jeremie miró los discos, suspiró y dijo:

- No se preocupen yo los destruí ya que no quiero que Xana en un momento robe esta información y no sepa donde hallarla para destruirla o que sirva para sus fines. Con Sergio nos olimos que esto pudiera llegar a pasar y por eso copié los Cds a la supercomputadora y a la computadora de Sergio en nuestra habitación. Estas dos copias están al salvo de Xana por que la computadora de Sergio está encriptada de tal manera que XANA no puede ingresar en ella y solo Sergio conoce la manera de acceder a esos datos. En la supercomputadora la puse en una parte restringida que Xana nunca sospecha y de paso también tiene alta seguridad y solo yo puedo acceder a el. -

Sergio sonrió afectadamente y Jeremie asintió, los demás chicos sonrieron y Aelita dio un profundo suspiro de alivio. Ulrich preguntó:

- ¿Cómo es que Xana pudo poseer a Jeremie y no a nosotros? -

Todos se miraron interrogantes y Yumi dijo:

- No fuimos controlados por XANA porque todos excepto Jeremie hemos combatido en Lyoko -

- Entonces – dijo Sergio tronando sus dedos de la mano derecha – Creo que Jeremie va a hacer una visita a Lyoko esta noche – Todos sonrieron y Jeremie suspiró resignadamente…

-------------------------

Esa misma noche en la fábrica, Sergio sentado en la supercomputadora le creaba a Jeremie un avatar mientras Ulrich y Odd arrastraban a Jeremie al ascensor para descender a los scanner, las muchachas veían el avatar de Jeremie y se reían de la figura que aparecía en la pantalla. Sergio se relamía los labios y susurró…

- Esto es venganza Jeremie -

Yumi y Aelita miraron a Sergio y se rieron de la mirada maquiavélica de su amigo.

- No pensé decir esto pero… Escaneando a Jeremie, Escaneado a Ulrich, Escaneando a Odd…transfiriendo a Jeremie, transfiriendo a Ulrich, transfiriendo a Odd… ¡¡¡Virtualización!!! -

Sergio se puso de pie y le dijo a Aelita…

- Envíame a Lyoko, esto no me lo pierdo por nada en el mundo -

Sergio corrió al ascensor mientras Aelita se ubicaba al frente del superordenador y tomaba el teclado al tiempo que Yumi sonreía a las bufonadas de su Mentor y amigo. Sergio entró en el scanner y la puerta se cerró. Arriba Aelita dijo:

- Escaneando a Sergio…transfiriendo a Sergio… ¡¡¡Virtualización!!! -

-------------------------

POV Sergio (Lyoko)

Abrí mis ojos para ver a los chicos reírse a carcajadas de las vestiduras de Jeremie. Yo ya lo sabía pero no pude contener la risa… mi amigo parecía como si fuera un hechicero….ya que tenía unas túnicas azules y en su mano derecha sostenía un bastón con una gema roja en la parte superior. Sabía que entre sus túnicas Jeremie portaba un espada corta y dos juegos de cuchillos corvos. El bastón tenía un intrincado escrito rúnico que no entendí. Jeremie en ese instante miraba su báculo para saber como diablos funcionaba. Mientras él y Odd miraban como esa arma funcionaba Ulrich y yo comenzamos a practicar con nuestras espadas. Aelita nos materializó en ese instante nuestros vehículos. Odd saltó de repente al suyo y comenzó a volar locamente a su alrededor. Estuvimos así un rato pero en ese momento Odd fue desvirtualizado….

- ¡¡¡Chicos tienen compañía!!! – gritó Aelita por el comunicador – Perdonen pero no estaba poniendo atención a las pantallas – se disculpó ella

- no te preocupes Aelita – dijo Ulrich, nosotros nos pusimos en guardia al instante y vimos salir detrás de una pared de hielo a todo un ejército de cubos junto con seis arañas. Sonreímos y nos preparamos para la batalla mientras Jeremie detrás de nosotros tragaba saliva. Varios minutos después solo quedábamos yo y Jeremie para sorpresa de nosotros. Jeremie saltó y de su báculo salió un potente rayo azul que al pasar por mi lado me puso la carne de gallina y se descachó de nuevo. Yo con un potente sablazo destruí a la araña que mi amigo apuntaba despedazándola al instante. Yo abatí a las restantes pero detrás de nosotros aparecieron cuatro megatanks.

Salté esquivando un disparo y Jeremie siguió descachándose. El que yo tenía exploto por un disparo de electricidad de mis manos. Sonriendo me lancé contra el último y con mi sable lo clavé en su símbolo y salté hacia atrás…el megatank explotó y atraje en el aire mi sable que cayó obediente en mi mano. Aelita dijo:

- Sergio, Jeremie cuida…. -

Nos volvimos rápidamente para ver como un megatank estaba apoyado en su coraza y nos disparaba en ese instante su poderoso rayo. Jeremie y yo no pudimos evadirlo. Antes de desparecer mandé mi sable contra el megatank e impactó de lleno. Jeremie, yo y el Megatank desaparecimos de Lyoko….

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo para ver que las compuertas de mi scanner se abrían y salí de allí. Al salir vi que Odd, Ulrich y las chicas nos esperaban en la puerta del ascensor. Jeremie y yo caminamos hacia ellas…

- Y bien – le dije tentativamente

- Es la última vez que pongo un pie en Lyoko – dijo Jeremie

- ¿Porque? solo por un par de megatanques – dije divertido

- no es lo mío…nunca podré descifrarlo… - alzó su mano derecha en gesto de rechazo y continuó - …sabes prefiero que me posea Xana que volver ahí. Estaré atento a los fantasmas y eso es todo -

- Que tal ha estado en Lyoko – nos preguntó Aelita

- Ha estado…como decirlo con tacto - dijo Odd

- Ridículo - dijo Ulrich

- Esa es la palabra - terminé yo y todos estallamos en carcajadas mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y este nos subía a la superficie de la fábrica.

-------------------------------

En la noche Yumi fue a ver a Aelita a su habitación y la vio dormida. Yumi sonrió alegremente al ver que abrazaba al peluche que ella llamaba Mister Puck. Aelita susurró entre su sueño…

- Vamos a pasear por el jardín Señor Puck -

Yumi agitó su cabeza y cerró con suavidad la puerta del cuarto de la Princesa y fue al suyo a dormir…

-------------------------------

_**AN:**_

****

YumiLyokoGen08: PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y MI PADRE AL ESTAR ENFERMO ME TOCA COLABORAR CON EL PERO AQUÍ ESTOY...NO HE OLVIDADO ESTE FIC y gracias por leerlo me anima a escribir más mientras en mi trabajo hago el 3d para los capitulos finales de la cuarta temporada de Code Lyoko... velos estan muy vacanos en el canal 3 de francia

_**Aquí esta el opening en frances espero traducirlo para ponerlo...para jetix**_

_**Il existe un monde virtuel et différent**_

_**Ou chaque seconde fait de nous des combattant**_

_**Notre seul espoir est de tout reprogrammer**_

_**Refrain:**_

_**On ira on saura sauver notre existence**_

_**Se donner une chance de tout effacer**_

_**On ira on saura sauver notre existence**_

_**Pour refaire un monde sans danger**_

_**Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer**_

_**Code Lyoko un monde sans danger (bis)**_

_**Tout est numérique et pixellisé dans ce monde**_

_**Il nous faudra du courage et de l'entre aide**_

_**Mais dites-vous bien que l'on risque notre vie**_

_**au Refrain**_

_**On vous promet de donner le maximum**_

_**Contre la menace et de sauver tous les hommes**_

_**au Refrain**_


End file.
